Seeing Yellow, The Return
by AscendingAnthem
Summary: Michael sacrificed all that he loved when he sent Fluttershy back to Equestria. Now he suffers, as the memories of the past haunt him as he tries to continue with his normal life. This story is a sequel to Seeing Yellow; another fanfiction of mine.
1. Chapter 1

_There are times in life when we have to stand for something,_

_Even if it's at the risk of losing... well everything._

_Follow your heart. Always..._

I was sitting on my couch, watching_ Supernatural _on DVD. However, I wasn't really watching Sam and Dean Winchester take out spirits, demons, vampires, and every other god damm evil thing on this planet. I was thinking about Fluttershy. Our time together was short. But it was worth it. Fluttershy had changed my entire life for the better. And I know I had changed hers. Though I knew it was the right thing to do to send her back, I really wanted to be able to return her to me. I wanted to see her again. At least once. No… twice. No... I wanted to live with her forever. I looked down at my necklace, and once again looked at the pony and the human engraved on it.

Bright light suddenly appeared in front of me. I thought Fluttershy was sending me another letter, so I waited, watching the light. Then I realised what was appearing in front of me. It was too large to be a scroll. The light's intensity grew, and I couldn't watch it any further. I averted my eyes. Then the light flashed, and it was gone. I looked back. There, on the floor slowing getting to her hooves, was the yellow mare with a pink mail and tail. I couldn't believe it. She was back? Fluttershy smiled at me and my heart exploded. Something it hadn't done for ages. Tears of joy came to my eyes, and Fluttershy's as well. She galloped towards me and jumped into my arms. We embraced, and I savoured the feel of her coat; her heartbeat racing in her chest; the soft flowing mane and tail... and her eyes. Her large aqua eyes. I hadn't seen them in ages. We smiled at each other. Suddenly, everything darkened around us, and we embracing in a golden spotlight. It was sparkling and shimmering. It was beautiful. Fluttershy lent in for a kiss.

Suddenly, she was ripped from my embrace. She was getting dragged backwards, away from me, into the blackness.

"No! Fluttershy!" I yelled, reaching out to her.

Before she could yell back, she was swallowed whole. Enveloped by the darkness. I fell to my knees and wept. The golden spotlight vanished; the darkness crept in, inching closer to me, feeding on my despair as if it were a great feast that they were waiting for. The darkness started to envelop me, slowly destroying my legs, moving up to my chest, then slowly crawling up to my face.

I woke up, sitting bolt upright, shivering uncontrollably. I was in my bedroom, in my bed. I was hyper-ventilating. I tried to calm myself down, but it was futile, the nightmare still fresh in my mind, overruling all thought. It was always the same. Always the same nightmare. The one that had plagued me for over 2 years.

"Mother. Bucking. Stupid. Nightmare." I spoke to myself, getting louder with each word. I slumped back down on my bed, sinking into the mattress. I looked over to my left, where usually I would have seen the beautiful yellow mare asleep next to me, still doing her cute breathing. But she was gone now. Seeing the blank space next to me made me start thinking about the empty space that was in my heart. I was damaged. A broken man. Ever since Fluttershy had gone back to her world, I was slipping slowly back into my depression that she had cured. I had given up a beautiful mare who loved me more than anything, so she would be happy in her own colourful world, while I slowly degraded in mine. I could barely live life. Without Fluttershy... life was meaningless.

I reached my hand up and touched the necklace draped around my neck. I slid my fingers across the necklace, feeling the engraving of Fluttershy on it. This necklace, plus the picture, were the only things I had to remind me that all that had happened was real. And that only made it more difficult to wake up in an empty bed.

I wiped my streaming eyes. My throat was parched so I got out of bed. Before going down to the kitchen to grab some water, I looked at the letters Fluttershy had sent me. She had figured out how to send them a year ago. And she told me how I could send them back. I looked at one of the letters, and started to read.

_Michael,_

_It's been over 2 years in Equestria already. I miss you so much. I wish I see you again._

_As I have said before, I've had to tell the story of me being in your world over and over, so much I actually forgot some bits. Thanks for that Fanfiction, 'Seeing Yellow'. After I read that, I managed to remember the parts I forgot. I put the Fanfiction in your book, and I have read it a lot. It's so amazing._

_I am working with Twilight Sparkle to find a way back into your world. I want to see you again. When I find a way, I will come back to you. I promise._

_Your love,_

_Fluttershy._

I smiled slightly, briefly forgetting the nightmare and my dark thoughts. She really wanted to see me again. What surprised me was that Twilight was helping her. I knew that Twilight was sending these messages from Equestria to here because Fluttershy couldn't use magic because she wasn't a unicorn, but actually helping Fluttershy find a way to this world? I was amazed. Twilight was a lot more generous than Rarity. I looked at all the other letters that Fluttershy had written to me. While other normal people pinned up posters of various things on their walls, I pinned up memories. Letters littered my walls, all of them in the order I had received them in. I walked over and looked at the last letter pinned up. It was the latest one, sent around a week ago.

_Michael_

_Me and Twilight are getting close. We can both feel it. I hope we are right. I hope I can see you again._

_Love, Fluttershy._

I knew she shouldn't come back, but my heart overruled my brain on this matter. I really wanted to see her again. I really loved her. More than anything. And her letters said as much about her feelings. She loved me as much, or even more.

However, there was one thing slightly 'bad' about our love. I couldn't love anyone of my own species. I physically couldn't. I emotionally couldn't. My mind wouldn't let me. Not that it was 'bad'. Fluttershy was the only one for me. I don't care that she is not a human, and anyway, I never thought of Fluttershy as an animal. She wasn't just a pony. She was just as complex and interesting and amazing as any human. She is my true love.

I then remembered the nightmare and how sore my throat felt, so I started to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. As I was walking down to the kitchen, a light appeared in front of me. A light I have seen many times before. Fluttershy was sending me a message. When the light had faded away, a scroll was floating in the air. I grabbed it, and read.

_Michael_

_Next letter will have a surprise enclosed. You'll like it._

_Love, Fluttershy._

I read the letter twice more. What was this 'surprise' she was talking about? I think I knew already. Has she found a way back? Possible. I rolled up the note again, and headed to the kitchen. After downing several glasses of water and filling up another one, I went over to the kitchen table. I always kept pens and paper around, so I can answer Fluttershy's letters straight away. I grabbed a pen and some paper, starting to write.

_Fluttershy_

_I think I know what this surprise is. However, whatever it is, I will like it. Say thanks to Twilight from me for helping you with all this, ok?_

_Love, Michael._

I placed my hand on the letter and spoke a few words. The message disappeared in some white light. It was off to Equestria. I once thought that this spell could transport anything to Equestria, but apparently not. I didn't understand it at all. But there is magic for you. Unknown information. I stretched out my limbs and heard some cracks. I moved my arm a little too far while stretching and knocked my glass off the table. Quick as a flash, my hand moved and caught it instantly. Not a drop was spilled. Magic? No, just good reflexes. I drank the glass of water and placed it in the sink. I walked back down to my bedroom and pulled out the letter from my pocket. I pinned it up, next to the old latest one. I looked around. There were over 150 letters on my walls. Each of them had their own little bit of history behind them. I touched some of the pieces of parchment softly. Fluttershy didn't have to say it, but I knew she was missing me, just as much as I missed her. Why else would she look for over 2 years to find a way back to me? I wondered if she was feeling the same things I was feeling. I wondered if she ever woke up and looked at that empty space next to her. I just hope that that image hadn't made her cry. Fluttershy was just too beautiful for tears to flow down her face.

I couldn't get back to sleep, so I took a shower. It was around 5:00am. After the shower, I lazed around for a while, watching some TV. My life had become really dull since Fluttershy left. Each day with her was interesting. Ever since her departure from my world, I haven't really had much to do. University and work. Those were the only 'interesting' things that happened to me. Well, apart from Fluttershy's letters, the shining lights guiding me within the blackness of my world.

I was wandering around my house when I looked a picture. It was of my family. All of us together, arm in arm, smiling. I sighed and touched the frame. I was the only one left. I had to live on with the memory of that day when my family's life was snuffed out. I knew my family were watching me from afar, and I laughed as I imagined what they thought when I fell in love with a cartoon character. I know my older brother would have laughed himself silly, and my sister would be doing the same. My two younger siblings would be whining as usual, not caring about who I loved. My real concern was what my parents would have thought. I know they are gone, unable to give their thoughts on this matter, but I still cared for what they might of thought. I have no idea what they thought. The cliché saying "They would have wanted you to be happy", was partly true, but happiness doesn't always equal, acceptance.

The day passed quite uneventfully. Morning, noon, night. It passed in a blur. It was 8:04pm when I finally crashed back down on my couch after university and work. My thoughts returned to the letter Fluttershy had sent me. The words of the letter rang through my mind, as if Fluttershy was right next to me saying them,_ "Next letter will have a surprise enclosed. You'll like it." _

I don't exactly know what surprise this may be. But I'm pretty sure it will be Fluttershy returning to me. Pretty sure. Like 82% sure. I decided not to think more about it. I decided to watch something on TV. After flicking through the channels and finding nothing on, I stood up to get a DVD. I grabbed one at random. Looking at it, I saw that it was _Supernatural Season 1_.

"Meh." I said, opening the case and placing the first disk out of 6 into the DVD player. I started to watch the first episode, 'Route 666'. I knew this episode nearly off by heart. The death of Mary Winchester. The 'White Woman' legend. The quirky humour of Dean. The bond between brothers. Sam coming home to find his girlfriend Jessica on the ceiling. End credits. My brother and I often thought of ourselves as Sam and Dean. I was Sam, the smart college kid. He was Dean, the ladies man and possessor of quirky humour.

As the next episode rolled around, I stopped really watching it. I couldn't keep my mind off Fluttershy. What I wouldn't give to feel her coat again, look into those large aqua eyes, feel the heart racing in her chest as we embraced, feel the softness of her lips as we kissed. I had looked through my spellbook over and over, but nothing in there could send me into a world I hadn't been to. Tears started to form in my eyes. Why had I given her up? Was it really the right thing to do? I knew she didn't belong in my world, but now I could hardly care about that small detail. We needed each other.

When I finally snapped out of my train of remembrance, 2 episodes had passed and it was nearing midnight. I stood up and I was about to turn _Supernatural_ off, but then I realised what episode was next. 'Phantom Traveller'. Oh, hell yes. I loved this episode. Mainly because of Dean's fear of flying was so well acted and portrayed. It was hilarious. So I sat back down to watch.

The episode had barely started however, when a bright light appeared in front of me. Another letter? Already? I paused_ Supernatural_ and looked at the light, slowly getting to my feet. Something was different this time. I stood up. The light's intensity grew and I had to look away. Wait a second, I thought. I've done this before. Heaps of times. In my nightmare. If this is... real... then...

Out of the corner of my eye, a saw a figure silhouetted in the light. I couldn't make it out clearly. The light flared, and I covered my eyes. Then the light dimmed, and I looked at the scene. On the ground, slowly getting to her hooves, was a yellow mare, with a long pink mane and tail. I fell backwards, landing on the couch. The newcomer threw something at me with a sweep of their neck. I caught it. It was a scroll, slightly covered in saliva. I opened it up and read the single word:

_SURPRISE!_

Sliding the message into my pocket, I gazed in awe at the yellow mare in front of me. She looked right back at me with her large blue eyes, tears of joy sliding down her face. She galloped towards me and jumped into my arms. She wrapped her forelegs around me and buried her face into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her tightly. The soft feel of her brilliant yellow coat; the racing heartbeat in her chest; the long pink tail tickling my legs; the hooves wrapped around me; it was all too much. Tears flowed from my eyes, following the tear tracks from before. The glistening shards fell onto the mare's shoulder, absorbed by the yellow fur.

She was back. Fluttershy was back. I couldn't believe it. My face lit up with the first true smile I had done in months, and it nearly hurt to maintain this expression. I tightened my embrace. I felt exactly the same way I did when I found her after she had run away. Pure happiness. The depression that had returned in her absence was now blasted away, leaving my mind clear and my heart full of love. I rubbed her back, feeling the small fibres of fur trail through my hand. Why... why... WHY had I given her up?! Fluttershy was the most beautiful and amazing thing I loved, and I had sent her back to Equestria, at the cost of my own heart and soul.

I closed my eyes, enveloping myself in the love I was feeling. Never again. Never again. I would never be parted from her again. I wouldn't allow it. I held her like I was binding her soul to mine, an unbreakable connection being forged.

I felt the weight on my shoulder recede, only to be replaced with a stronger, softer weight on my lips. I slowly moved my hands up her back, lightly touching her wings for a second before pushing both my hands against the back of the mare's head, deepening the kiss.

I knotted my fingers through her mane, pulling slightly, which elicited a small gasp from the mare. Her lips then pressed more aggressively against mine, forcing me to fight back just as aggressively. After several minutes of long, passionate kissing, we broke apart and we laid our foreheads against each other. I gazed into her large aqua eyes. God, how I missed looking into their infinite depths. I reached out and touched the necklace hanging from her neck. She still had it. Mimicking my actions, she touched my own necklace.

"I'm back." she whispered.

For several moments, I couldn't speak. Then...

"Welcome home." I replied.

She smiled back at me and sat down next to me.

"It's been too long. You've grown," she said.

"Yeah, too long." I replied. "How did you get here?"

"Twilight finally found something. We've been searching for over 2 years for a way back. She found it this morning, but she wanted to gather her strength. This spell wasn't easy."

"I didn't think it would be. Cross-world travel would be difficult. I can't believe she did it."

"Neither can I, to tell you the truth. She nearly collapsed."

"Oh sweet Celestia. I need to thank Twilight personally for that."

Then a thought stuck me.

"Fluttershy... how are you getting back to Equestria?"

"Twilight said she would open another portal in 2 weeks."

"2 weeks? That's how long you're staying?"

"Yeah. I asked Princess Celestia. She gave me permission. She really didn't want me coming back here. But in the end, she gave in."

"What did she say about you coming back?"

"She said, I can't be the one to break up love. You may see him again."

"Why didn't she want you coming back?"

"Apparently she has been to the human world before. She saw how it was then."

"She has been here before?" That was new.

"Yeah. I found that out on the day I returned."

"Come to think about it, you haven't told me anything about the 2 years before we could send letters to each other. Apart from the fact that you and Twilight were looking for a way back."

"That's true. But neither have you."

"Let's swap stories then."

My life wasn't that interesting, so I skimmed my life story. There was one interesting thing that had happened, but I was going to save that as a surprise to her so I skipped over it. I would tell her soon. Fluttershy's story was much more interesting. I couldn't help but interject at points.

"They thought you were dead?!" I said.

"Yeah." Then she seemed to have thought of something. "Interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing bad happened when I was away. You would think that something bad would have happened to Ponyville, now that the Element of Kindness was gone."

"Yeah. Strange." I agreed.

She continued. She told me about how she had told the story about the 5 years she was here to Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia tried to wipe your memories?!" I said in outrage.

"She was going to do more than that. She was going to erase the entire time of your world from my head, and my absence from every other ponies head. It would be like the last 5 years didn't exist in Ponyville. For anypony."

"How- how could she even think of doing that?"

"She's done it before. When she went to your world. Think about what would of happened to Equestria if she wasn't there."

I thought about this. Then it hit me.

"She couldn't raise the sun. Eternal darkness in Equestria. So when she came back, she had to erase those memories."

"Right. She was away from Equestria for 3 years. When she returned, those 3 years never existed."

"But that still doesn't answer the fact of why she wanted to do it when you came back."

"I think she was confused about her own memories of this world. I tried to reason with her. It was better than she remembered it to be. I couldn't change her mind though."

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't. Twilight helped me."

"Twilight?"

"Princess Celestia had to touch my head with her horn to erase the memories of everypony. It was how the spell worked. But Twilight moved in front of her. She stood up to the princess. She kept on saying things about love and friendship. Princess Celestia used the Royal Canterlot voice on her, but Twilight stood her ground. She was so brave. In the end, Celestia changed her mind. She is probably still angry about it."

"Now I really have to thank Twilight. Plus, I think I need to talk to the princess as well. That will be interesting."

"She won't be happy to see you."

I laughed. "She can yell at me all she wants. I don't scare easy."

"I doubt it."

We laughed together, and I remembered back to all the times we had laughed together, so long ago.

I was thinking about this spell Twilight used to make a portal through the worlds.. Then, a thought came to me.

"Wait here for a sec. I want to try something."

I got up, and headed over to my bookcase and slid out a thick book. The spell book I had found years ago. I was flipping through it, looking for one particular spell. I found it. "Tracer". The spell allowed you to sense magical energies and learn spells if any had been casted. It was a useful spell but I couldn't use it. I didn't know of any other magic users in the world. So the spell was useless. Until now, that is. I spoke the incantation. The flow of energy leaving me was huge. I dropped to one knee, the book landing on the floor. I heard someone, somepony rather, approaching me.

"Are you all right?" Fluttershy asked me.

I looked at her and smiled. I knew the spell wasn't done yet. I closed my eyes, and I slipped into a new world. Not really. I was still on Earth, but it was different. I could see things differently. I could see magic. Everywhere. Small wisps of light passed around. The portal spell's energy was still there. It seemed to me that I have slipped into this world's magical realm. I focused on the portal's energy. My mind was assaulted with the information of the spell. Then I was hurled back to my body. I noticed that I was on the ground and I sat up. Fluttershy was still watching me with concern. I smiled at her.

"I'm back." I said.

"Welcome home." she replied.

We both laughed.

"Well, I know the spell Twilight used. I think I can use it now." I said. "Could you pass me the spellbook?"

She obliged. She slid the book back over to me. I pulled out a pen and wrote down the new spell on a new page in the book. I closed the book, and tried to stand up. I fell back over. The spell had really taken a toll on me. I wouldn't be trying that spell again in a hurry. Fluttershy looked down at me.

"What's wrong?"

"The spell. Too much energy. I need your help."

Placing a hand on her back, I managed to stand back up, this time keeping my balance. I placed the spellbook back on the bookcase and turned off the TV. By then, I could stand without her help. I looked down at her, and examined her more closely. At 23 years old, she had grown slightly since I had last seen her. She was over half my height. I was 186cm tall, so she was around 115cm tall. Give or take a few centimetres. Her wings have definitely grown a fair bit, and her mane and tail had lengthened slightly. But she was still the shy mare she had always been, brimming with untapped courage and strength. She was still the same mare I had fallen in love with.

"Come on Fluttershy. I need to get some sleep."

We walked together to my room. When we entered, she saw all the letters on the walls and gasped.

"Are these all the letters I have sent you?"  
"Yes. All of them."

She galloped around, reading the letters and laughing at a few of them. Every time, she would read one she liked, she would say something like, "Do you remember this letter? Do you?" I always did, thanks to my amazing memory. After a while, she got tired and got into my bed. She looked at me and started to curl her hair around her hoof.

"Coming to bed, Michael?"

I almost died of repressed laughter. I never thought Fluttershy would say something like that. I fought to keep a straight face.

"Yeah. In a minute."

I turned around, grinning, and pulled the letter from my pocket. I pinned it up next the other letter I had pinned up early this morning. Then I grabbed a pen. I had never done this before. But I think it was necessary. I wrote on the letter. After I had finished, I had a quick read. The letter now read:

_SURPRISE!_

_'This was the day life got brighter. The day Fluttershy returned to me.'_

I smiled, then turned around and looked at the yellow mare. She had brushed some of her mane in front of one of her eyes and was smiling at me deviously. I was wrong. Fluttershy wasn't the shy mare I had fallen in love with. She was now a strong, confident mare, capable of doing whatever she wants. But she still has that caring nature I loved about her. I got into bed and looked at the mare next to me. She was still smiling deviously at me. What have I done to her? She was so shy when she entered my world all those years ago, but now she was ready to take on anything. She has changed just as much as I have. I smiled at her and we embraced. Tomorrow, I had nothing on at university and work didn't need me. Guess it's just me and Fluttershy again, like old times. We both started to fall asleep. Just before everything went black, my last thought was of the next 2 weeks and how awesome they were going to be.

We would never spend those 2 weeks together.

I woke up, Fluttershy still in my arms. I missed waking up with her next to me. Just as I thought this, she stirred and opened her eyes. We looked at each other. My green eyes meeting her aqua ones.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." she replied.

Then, suddenly, we both spoke together.

"It certainly is!"

We gazed at each other for a couple of seconds. Then we started laughing. Great minds really do think alike.

"I really miss waking up next to you." said Fluttershy, tightening her hold on me.

"Same here."

"I... I started to cry every time I woke up and you weren't next to me. It just felt wrong." Fluttershy said, voice brimming with sadness.

"So did I." I held the yellow pony close to me. "I wish I had never sent you back. We have obviously both suffered enough in the other's absence."

"I wish you could live with me in Equestria. Forever..."

"I want that too. But Celestia... she wouldn't approve."

"Yeah..."

We seemed to get back into that well worn routine that we did, day after day while she was here the first time. But, unlike many routines, this one wasn't monotonous. It was always interesting. Today however, Fluttershy deviated from the usual routine. After the walk to the tree on the hill, she held up _Supernatural Season 1. _

"Can I watch this?" she asked.

I wasn't sure. But hey, _Supernatural_ was R16. She was 23. She was legally allowed to watch it.

"Sure. I'll come watch it too."

The next few hours were spent watching Season 1. Then we started watching Season 2. She seemed to instantly become a fanpony while watching it. She loved everything about it. The jump-scares, the characters, the plot, etcetera. She lent up against me, placing a foreleg around me and placing her head on my side as she watched. I started stroking her coat. I wasn't really watching, just like last night. My mind was too busy focusing on Fluttershy.

Disk 5 of Season 2 had ended, so I got up and went to change the disk. Before I had taken 2 steps, light flared in front of me. I stepped back, and looked at Fluttershy. She looked as confused as I felt. We both watched as a figure galloped out of the light. A purple pony. More specifically, an alicorn. I instantly recognised her. It was Twilight Sparkle. She looked at Fluttershy, completely ignoring me.

"Fluttershy! You need to get back to Equestria! Now!"

"What? What happened?" she asked.

"Yes." I spoke up. "Why? She was allowed two weeks here with me."

Twilight seemed to notice me for the first time.

"You must be Michael, correct?" she asked. "Fluttershy's lover?"

"Yes. That's me."

She trotted around me, examining me from every angle. She was staring at me so intently that I got a little uncomfortable. "Before you leave with Fluttershy, I would like to speak with you."

She looked at me with her large eyes, similar to Fluttershy's. "Yes?"

I knelt down so I was looking straight at her.

"I would just like to thank you for getting Fluttershy back to me. And for finding out how to send letters to me. And for standing up to Princess Celestia when she tried to wipe Fluttershy's memory. I just can't thank you enough."

"Thank you for that. We must talk more later, because Fluttershy, as the Element of Kindness, is needed to protect Equestria."

"From what?" Fluttershy and I spoke simultaneously.

"Queen Chrysalis has returned. With an army. Creatures from all over Equestria. It's large. Massive, in fact."

This was huge. War was brimming in Equestria. I turned to Fluttershy, and I grabbed her shoulder.

"Fluttershy." I spoke, very seriously. "I was looking forward to these 2 weeks with you. But your world is on the brink of war. You are needed."

She hugged me.

"It just seems cruel. How we just got back together, only to be ripped apart." she said.

"I know. Just, come back to me when you're done? Okay? So these 2 weeks can be lived out together. I can't live without you Fluttershy. Don't die."

"I won't. I promise."

I released her and looked at Twilight Sparkle. She was blinking back a few tears. I looked at Fluttershy. She nodded and joined Twilight. Together, they moved into the light, and the light was gone. I looked at the place where they disappeared. The fates really were cruel. I sat back on the couch. 2 weeks together had turned into less than a day. However, Fluttershy really was needed. I could make peace with fact. I continued watching _Supernatural_, now focusing on it intently, so I didn't have to think about Fluttershy.

A day had passed, and I had started watching_ Supernatural_ again. It had barely started, when light once more appeared in front of me. Can I not watch _Supernatural_ without getting interrupted? I laughed, and looked at the light. Fluttershy galloped out of it.

"Hey! Did you solve the problem that quick?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She started to drag me towards the portal.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing?"

She released me, and then looked at me.

"We need your help."

"My help? Why?"

"I'll explain later. Just come on!"

"No. I'm not going without good reason."

"Fine. You were always difficult." she said.

"You know it!" I answered.

That made her laugh slightly.

"Queen Chrysalis's army contains humans." she said.

"Humans?"

"Yeah. We ponies can't touch them for some reason. Plus, the Elements of Harmony are missing."

"That's a good enough reason. I'm going."

I turned off the TV, and walked through the portal, Fluttershy right behind me.

It was the most strangest feeling. I was falling through light and shadow. My body seemed to be melting and reforming. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. Then I landed on grass. I sat up, took a few deep breaths, and looked around. Fluttershy was next to me, smiling. Twilight Sparkle was looking at me with a small smile. Every other member of the mane 6 was there. Rainbow Dash was flying around above me, looking for any sign of weakness. Applejack was staring at me, her head slightly cocked to one side. Rarity was looking at my clothes, obviously looking for something to critique. Only Pinkie Pie seemed happy at my arrival. She was jumping up and down, smiling. When I looked at her, she jumped over to me and hugged me. I was confused, but hugged her back.

"So, this is what a human looks like! So weird!" Pinkie said, releasing me and jumping around me. "Wait! This is your first time in Ponyville!" She rose off the ground, about to launch herself towards Ponyville. I knew she about to start a party for me, even when a war was about to begin. I grabbed her out the air.

"Pinkie. Now is not the time for partying. We can party all you want later. But now we have a crisis on our hands. And in your case, hooves." I said, maybe a little more firmly than I wanted to.

Her hair deflated. "No party?" she said sadly.

"No party right now. Big party later." I said, in a more caring voice.

Her hair instantly poofed back into shape, God, she really was random.

"Okay doky loky!" she said. I placed her back on the ground.

I stood up. Everypony, apart from Fluttershy, stepped back a little. Even Pinkie couldn't help but move away. They were all scared of me. Why wouldn't they be? I was a totally different creature, from a totally different world. Plus, I was taller than anypony else there. I looked around. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Shining Armour were all watching me. I walked over to them, and knelt down, bowing my head. I was in the presence of royalty, so time to be formal.

"Princess Celestia. Princess Luna. Princess Cadence. Shining Armour. I am at your service. Ready to do your bidding."

I felt somepony approach me. I looked up, and saw Celestia, looking straight down at me. Her gaze was not warm or welcoming. It was cold. She was trying to intimidate me, I could just feel it. I would not be so easily scared. I met her gaze with my own. She seemed intent on proving to me that she was the boss around here. Hadn't I already proven that I was ready to follow her?

"Rise." she commanded.

I stood back up. Everypony was gazing at me and Celestia, at our battle of intimidation.

"Human." she said simply.

"Princess." I replied sharply.

I knew that Princess Celestia didn't want me here. But I couldn't show any weakness in front of her. This was the leader of all Equestria I was speaking to. She was trying to scare me. I accepted her challenge. Let her try.

"You know why you are here?"

"Partly. I need some explanation."

"Humans from your world have joined the army of Queen Chrysalis. I believe you have something to do with this."

She was accusing me? Of helping the enemy? This could be a test, so I kept my voice level and my face impassive.

"Why do you think that? Haven't I already proved that I am loyal to you, Princess? I would never send anyone into Equestria. I cannot conjure up a portal like your student can. I cannot send anything into your world."

"Really?" she said. Then my mind was assaulted. I fell to one knee in pain. She had forced herself into my memories. She was trying to find evidence against me. I knew I had done nothing, but the way she had tried to prove it was objectionable. I knew how to fight back against this. I fought back mentally, slowly pushing her out of my mind, worming my way into hers. Finally, I had gained access to her mind. I spoke, and my voice seemed magnified.

"You should ask before entering the depths of one's mind."

I cut the mental connection between us. I opened my eyes. I was standing over Celestia. She was on the ground. She rose back to her hooves. She gave me a small smile, the first one I had received from her.

"You are stronger than you appear, human. You have passed my test." She turned around and started to converse with the other princesses and the single captain. I turned around. Everypony, even Fluttershy this time, stepped away from me. I probably was even more scary now. I had bested Celestia, the most powerful pony in Equestria. I smiled and sat down on the grass. Fluttershy galloped over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she would do that." she said.

"It's fine Fluttershy. I could handle it."

The mane 6 moved closer to me. I didn't know how to quell their fears of me. I then got an idea. I moved so I was kneeling and moved over to Twilight Sparkle. I held out my hand and she took it. We shook, hand to hoof. I moved over to Applejack and held out my hand. She stepped backwards slightly but extended her hoof. I took it and slowly we shook hand and hoof.

"My name is Michael. I'm sure you have heard about me."

"Err, yeah. From Fluttershy. My name is Applejack."

I moved around the rest of the mane 6, introducing myself and asking how their respective lives are. I sensed that they were warming up to me. I moved back in front of Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight. I need some explanation of why I'm here."

"It's simple really. Queen Chrysalis's army is massing. Humans have joined Queen Chrysalis's side. Not only that, we can't touch them physically or magically. They can attack us, but our attacks get us nowhere. Our magic can't harm them or anything else in her army. We think Chrysalis has performed a very ancient spell, nullifying any pony magic. And, even worse, the Elements of Harmony have been stolen."

"I see. So, you decided to get my help... why?"

"You are the only friendly human we know. Plus, you can use magic. I hope you will help us."

"Of course I'll help you. Who is fighting on our side? The..." I counted quickly, "11 of us won't be able to do much. This is war, and we need fighters."

"We've evacuated all of Ponyville and Canterlot. We can't place anypony in harm's way."

"I see."

I looked out at the army massing around 70 meters away. Ponies of all breeds were there. Humans were there also. Creatures of all kinds were there as well. It didn't look good. We only had 10 ponies. 6 of them representing the Elements of Harmony, but without the actual Elements. 2 god ponies and 1 captain of the Royal Guard and his wife. And then there was me. A single human who everypony expected to be a saviour. We did need help.

"Twilight. We need the help of the ponies from Canterlot and Ponyville, and beyond. We can't do this alone." I said.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." said a voice from behind me. I turned. Celestia was looking me. "I will not put my little ponies in danger. They must remain behind."

"Celestia." I stood up. "I do not doubt or question your intentions of keeping ponies safe. However, you cannot deny that you need help. Your magic is useless. I believe I am the only one who can touch the other humans, so you can't do anything about them. Chrysalis is more powerful than ever. Face it. You need help."

"No. I will not allow anypony to be injured or placed into trouble,"

"And if we lose? They will be enslaved or killed. Your protection and caring will not stop that."

Celestia turned and stalked off. I had made her mad. I turned back to the group of ponies.

"We must fight. We have to win." I said.

Another voice came from behind me. This time, a male's. Shining Armor. "Everypony over here."

The ponies moved over to him, but I held Fluttershy back.

"Fluttershy. When all seems lost, I want you to gather the ponies that have evacuated. We need their help."

"I got it."

"Fluttershy."

"Yeah?"

I brushed my lips against her own. "Don't die, okay?"

"I won't."

We went over to Shining Armor, who was discussing battle tactics.

"I have a plan. Human, you have to take on the other humans, and find and disable the spell Queen Chrysalis is using. Get the Elements of Harmony back as well. After that, it should be fine. If we can't use magic, we are doomed."

"That's putting it nicely." I said sarcastically. "So, alone, I need to fight my way through the humans, ponies and the other creatures, find Queen Chrysalis, disable the magic barrier and return the Elements of Harmony, while you all sit here and watch?"

"U-U- Umm..." said Shining Armor. "Yeah."

I face palmed. "No deal. I've got a better plan. I want you to hold a line. That's all. Leave the rest to me, and all of you, stay back. You will know when to attack. When you do attack, don't kill the humans or the ponies. They are being controlled. Knock them out or something like that."

"What are you going to do?" asked Fluttershy.

"Win this thing. Hopefully."

A few minutes later, a booming female voice was heard. Chrysalis. Our small group of 11 moved, and faced the army over a massive grassy field. Queen Chrysalis was laughing at us.

"How can you think to stop me. There are a few of you. You can't expect to win. While I hold the Elements of Harmony, you are useless!" I could see her. She was wearing the Elements of Harmony. All of them.

I used some magic to amplify my own voice and I stepped forward. "That's where you're wrong, Chrysalis!" I shouted.

Chrysalis spoke again, and her voice was no longer laced with cockiness.

"Oh! A human? Celestia, you don't think that bringing a human here was help your chances, do you? He is just as weak as the others of his pathetic species. Easily controlled. Watch as your human is controlled just as simply."

My mind was assaulted once more. I expected this. I broke out of the mental link within 10 seconds. Chrysalis was surprised, but hid it very quickly.

"Oh, so you want to play, do you, human? Come play then."

Her army charged. I yelled. "Stop!"

My powerful voice rang out over the field. The charging army halted. I yelled to Chrysalis. "Ms. Chrysalis, I doubt your power. Why are you not just destroying us yourself? I think you are scared of me."

"Scared?" her sneering voice yelled. "Scared of a petty human? Never."

"Then prove it. You and me. One on one, no magical forcefield."

She considered this. "Fine! Come to me. Let us duel."

Just as planned. Sometimes, cliché sayings can really help.

"I'll be there in a second." I yelled before I cut my loud voice off. I turned to the group. "Don't follow me." I smiled at them. I took off my hoodie, throwing it behind me. I concentrated for a bit and then I doubled over in pain, as my back seemed to rip open, as something pulled itself out. After a few seconds, I felt the pain recede, as I outstretched my wings. My large white feathered wings. I heard the group behind me gasp. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at them. Then I launched myself into the air, the wind rushing against my face.

I had learned of the 'Wings' spell in the spellbook, and in the three years Fluttershy had not been around, I had practised flying. It was more difficult than it looked. It took me a while just to learn how to control them, but finally, after almost a year of practise, I could fly around competently. Having wings was fun, and an upside to them was that I could retract them into myself... very painfully. But, it was worth it to be able to fly. That freedom of being able to soar in the sky was unimaginable. I didn't tell Fluttershy about my wings. I was going to show them to her in the 2 weeks we were going spend together, but that was cut short.

I landed in front of the empty space in front of Queen Chrysalis. She was exactly the same as I remembered her from the show. A jet-black, pony-like creature, with a twisted unicorn horn, hiding a small black and blue crown. Her insectoid wings were tattered and filled with holes, just like her legs, which had similar holes in them. Her messy teal tail was about the same length as her equally as messy mane, which was draped in front of her face. Her large green eyes gleamed at me. Unlike Fluttershy, these eyes showed no warmth or love. I saw that she was wearing the Elements of Harmony. The necklaces were on various parts on her body. There was one on her throat, next to a small tablet I had never seen before, and the rest of the necklaces were on her legs. The crown was perched on her head, slightly lopsided. The Elements of Harmony resonated a power of evil. The original bright colours they usually had were replaced with a shade of green. I looked into Chrysalis's face and she fluttered her large eyes with at me.

"Oooooh! You have wings too?! Aren't you just cute?! I might just spare you so I can have you around. Then I'll slowly rip your skin off. Won't that be fun?"

"I'll pass on the skin-ripping. You are going to fight without your magic barrier, correct?"

"Of course. I don't intend to lose."

She flashed a grin at me. I could see fangs. I didn't know if they injected poison into those they bit into, but I didn't want to stick out my arm and allow her to try it.

Without warning, she fired a bolt of energy at me, which I deflected easily into the air. Firing my own bolt of energy at her, the two of us started to attack. Magic flew through the air. It was either sent spiralling off somewhere or it was simply dodged. We started to move ever closer, the spells becoming ever harder to deflect as the gap closed between us. Without warning, she lunged at me. Dodging to the right, I brought my fist around and slammed against the changeling's flank. She fell but instantly got back up and lunged again. This time, we collided and I fell to the ground, Chrysalis on top of me. Her head lunged for my throat, mouth open wide. I pushed her head to the side and threw her away, but I couldn't avoid her sharp teeth which ripped some skin off my throat. I gasped as the cool air rushed against the wound as I stood up.

Queen Chrysalis lowered her head so her sharp horn was aiming at me. She galloped towards me. I dodged out of the way, but Queen Chrysalis turned extremely quickly and galloped towards me once more. This time I wasn't fast enough. The twisted black horn stabbed me in the lower chest and Chrysalis lifted me up with it, while I slowly got more and more impaled on the horn. Blood was falling onto the horn, slowly moving down it. Chrysalis grinned with malice. I grinned back at her, and her smile faltered. I grabbed the changeling and pulled myself down further into the horn. With the horn now stabbed completely through my chest, the point slightly protruding out of my back, I reached forward and ripped the tablet off her neck. I winked at her shocked face and I teleported away from the scene.

I reappeared back in front of the 10 ponies, who hadn't moved from where I had left them. They all stared at me. All of their eyes were at the wound in my chest. I placed my hand against the wound and used my magic to heal it. It sapped quite a bit of my strength, but it was all worth it. I presented the tablet to Princess Celestia which she levitated. She studied it for a moment then destroyed it with a small explosion.

Instantly, the air around the enemy force began to shimmer. It pulsed with light a few times. Then something broke in the air. I raised my hand and fired a bolt of energy at the nearest monster. It was enveloped by the light and was gone. I swept my hand in a wide arc, and the ponies and humans alike collapsed and were swept to one side, out of the way. Drained of energy, I instantly fell to one knee and I could hear a loud female voice yelling something.

The monsters charged towards us. Even though the magic barrier had gone, they still had an advantage due to numbers. Above me, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were casting spell after spell at the incoming army. Monster after monster dissipated in front of me. I could only watch as monsters came ever closer.

My field of vision was obscured by yellow as Fluttershy trotted in front of me.

"Please! You have to do something!" she yelled at me.

"I can't... I'm too weak." I replied.

"My love will give your strength."

Fluttershy lent in and kissed me. As she did, new, unfamiliar strength rushed into me. I broke the kiss and Fluttershy collapsed into my arms. I laid the mare on the ground and, with a gentle touch across her sleeping face, I rushed over to the princess's of the sun and moon, who were valiantly defending the mane 6, but they were slowly losing ground. Every time a monster disappeared, another one took it's place as the endless horde charged. I raised my hand, ready to cast a spell, but then my logical brain engaged so I could face a very real truth.

There was no way out of this.

That much was certain.

But... there was one thing...

One thing that would save us...

The trouble is... actually doing it...

And god... what I would do would be so cliché...

I lowered my hand and walked back to Fluttershy. I knelt down next to her and fed a bit of my energy to her, making her wake with a start. Without speaking, I hugged her. I moved my mouth close to her ear.

"Goodbye."

I moved my face in front of hers. She lent in to kiss me, but I placed a finger against her lips and I released her. I saw tears fall down her face before I turned and walked back to the god ponies. I spread my white wings wide and launched myself into the air. I looked down and blasted a small hole within the mass of enemies. I flew towards the ground, landing with an audible thump, which impossibly was heard throughout the roar of battle, which ceased immediately. Every monster in Chrysalis's army turned to face me.

Then they charged. I held both of my hands out, for one final spell. I started glowing. The monsters grew ever closer. Wait for it...

The first monster lunged at me, and that's when all hell broke loose. With a burst of light and a boom louder than anything even heard before, the monsters were obliterated. I stood, in the middle of a destroyed field. I saw that the pile of humans and ponies alike were untouched. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the 9 ponies standing up on a hill, all unharmed. The last pony was flying towards me as fast as she could go.

I smiled as I started to glow again. I, myself, slowly disintegrated. White light flowed from my body as gaps in my skin appeared. I sighed. The price for giving everything you have and more to a spell. The price of excessive magic. The price for saving your friends.

And to everyone out there who thinks 'Hey, he will be fine. He's narrating this story, right?" You can't be more wrong. I won't be fine. This story will never be narrated be me again.

I turned and saw Fluttershy racing towards me, only meters away. I smiled at her. Then, I disappeared, into the brightness of freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall __forestall__ my retur__n..._

_The explosion rocked the entire area. I barely could remain standing as the bright light almost blinded me and the ground shook under my hooves. I watched as the light dimmed to reveal a terrifying sight. The once green field was now black and grey, diminished in all of its beauty. Nearly everything was decimated. My eyes quickly scanned the area and they rested on a single figure, standing solitary amongst chaos. Flapping my wings, I sped towards the upright being._

_I was halfway to him when I saw him glowing. White light was flowing out of his body and small orbs of light slowly ascended from him. I quickened my pace as he seemed to survey the scene. Then he turned and saw me. I saw a smile grace his face as he nearly faded completely into the air. I cast out my arms to hug him, but my forelegs met nothing but the air of the recently departed. I crashed into the ground and spun around, hoping to see a small sign of him. Nothing._

_I pounded my hoof into the ground, weeping bitterly. Something shiny caught my eye. I stretched out my hoof and grabbed it. Bringing it up to my eyes, I saw that it my his necklace. Our necklace. My hoof was shaking; the necklace threatening to fall to the ground. I clasped the necklace in both of my hooves and placed it around my neck. It dangled next to my own identical one, the two of them colliding with a small sound. I looked up at the slowly ascending, slowly fading, orbs of light and a single tear fell down my face as they finally dissipated._

_Michael was gone._

So this is it then...

This is how I die...

As a hero.

I had sacrificed myself to save Equestria. And now, I was... wait... where am I?

Oh... I was still here. On this husk of a once beautiful field.

My vision returned from a mostly blurry state and I took a look around. I saw Fluttershy looking up at the sky. I reached out to touch her, but my hand met nothing solid. I guess life really is cruel. Placing me in front of the mare I loved, just before I finally disappeared from this world. My vision was starting to go white. As the unnatural brightness filled my eyes, I relaxed my body. Maybe dying wasn't all that bad. Maybe it really was a new adventure. Utterly relaxed, I accepted my fate as my vision went completely white.

"Hey! Michael! You're not getting away that easily from me!" shouted a voice.

I felt a pulling sensation on my leg. Looking down, I saw Fluttershy, dragging me through the whiteness. It looked different to the other Fluttershy I knew. This one seemed to shimmer as she moved.

My vision became clearer as colours started to reappear and the force pulling me back got less and less. I gazed at the spirit Fluttershy as she looked up and smiled at me, leaving me on the brink between the whiteness of death and the sharp, distinct colours of life. Then she disappeared. I stood up. Half my body felt like it was alive, the other half considered itself as dead as the grave. I looked towards the colourful life, where I saw Fluttershy crying on the ground. My heart twinged as I watched her weeping on the ground. I reached out to her, and my hand disappeared. Panicking, I wrenched my arm back and thankfully my hand came with it. As my hand left whatever it had entered, it left ripples on the surface, distorting the images I could see. What was this... thing? Only one way to find out. I took a deep breath and threw myself head first into the images.

My body started to disappear again. Everything went white once more.

My feet hit solid ground and I staggered slightly. Regaining my balance, I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I was on the field where I had made my last stand. My eyes quickly scanned the destroyed field. The grass had somehow grown since I last saw it, and the long, black grass rippled mysteriously as my eyes darted around. A flash of yellow passed through my vision. My eyes snapped back to the colour and I saw her.

I started walking forward in an almost dream-like trance. I slowly walked towards the pony sitting on the ground.

I started running, sprinting towards her. She was only 50 meters away... 20 meters... 10 meters... a few more steps. I crashed to my knees and swept the yellow mare up in my arms. At first, she struggled, but then she realised who was hugging her. Her forelegs tightened around me, so much that my back started to hurt. I almost shouted out my laughter as I held the mare. She placed something around my neck. Looking down, I saw it was my necklace. I hadn't even noticed it was gone. I sighed in comfort as I held the warm fur of Fluttershy.

Chrysalis's army was obliterated. Everything was over. I was back in Fluttershy's arms. Everything was fine. I glanced up and saw the one thing that could ruin my happiness. The one thing I didn't want to see.

"Oh no." I said, separating myself from Fluttershy.

There she was. Far away, yes, but there was no mistaking her. Queen Chrysalis. She had survived. Even from this distance, I could see her wide malicious grin. Hearing hoofsteps next to me, I looked around. Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor and Cadence were standing next to me, all of them looking with utter distaste at Chrysalis. Looking behind me, I saw Fluttershy and the rest of the mane 6 huddled in a group behind us. I turned my gaze back to Chrysalis. Her crooked horn glowed and she disappeared.

Suddenly, she reappeared right in front of us and Chrysalis blasted me, the two god ponies, and the captain of the royal guard and his wife, away. I flapped my wings, steadying myself. I looked over and saw Chrysalis fired a massive wall of energy straight at the mane 6. I flew towards it, but the spell was too fast. It connected with the mane 6, enveloping them with green fire, the shockwave knocking me backwards.

"No..." I whispered. "No!"

The green fire froze. Then it flew straight back at Chrysalis, who cast a shield around herself just in time to avoid getting destroyed by the flame. The mane 6 stood unharmed. Then they started to glow. The Elements of Harmony also started to glow. Then they detached themselves from Chrysalis and flew towards their respective owners, the sickly green shade of colour changing into 6 different bright colours. The necklaces flew towards Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity, attaching themselves around their necks. The crown slowly descended onto Twilight's head. When it connected, a burst of light emanated from the group. The Elements of Harmony have returned to their rightful owners.

I flew down in front of the group, and I was quickly joined by Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. We moved towards Queen Chrysalis.

Queen Chrysalis looked at us, the advancing group. She smiled, and started to glow brightly. She was disappearing.  
"No!" I yelled, grabbing her disappearing hoof. The ponies behind me all grabbed each other and Fluttershy grabbed my shirt. We all disappeared together.

We all reappeared in the Changeling Kingdom. Chrysalis made a break for it, flapping her insectoid wings hurriedly. A bolt of red light hit her and she fell back to earth. I lowered my hand. The 11 of us moved towards the beaten form of Queen Chrysalis. She started to move away from us, a scared look in her eye.

"It's over Chrysalis. Your army is beaten. Surrender." I said. She didn't respond. We got closer. Wait a second, this isn't right. She would be firing off spells at us, trying to ward us off. I watched Chrysalis more intently. She was tensing, like she was about to spring... or trying to gather energy. I then realised what she was going to do.

"Fools." Chrysalis whispered, and her horn suddenly glowed green and a massive explosion occurred. Before it reached me, I grabbed Fluttershy and placed my hand on the ground, summoning a shield around us. The rest of the ponies weren't so lucky. They were all blasted off their hooves, slamming against the walls. I heard some nasty cracks. All of them seemed to be knocked out. Twilight's Element of Harmony dropped from her head with a clatter as it hit the floor. I dissipated the shield around Fluttershy and me. I couldn't see Chrysalis anywhere, but I didn't drop my guard.

Then, Fluttershy was lifted off the ground with green light around her and slammed against the wall. Unlike the others, she was held there, and she remained conscious. Before I could even draw breath, the same thing happened to me. I crashed into the wall next to Fluttershy. Queen Chrysalis dropped out of the sky in front of us. She was laughing. I have had enough of her laugh. I tried to attack her, but I was held in place securely. Next to me, Fluttershy was also trying to get to Chrysalis, but to no avail.

"My army might be gone. But the Queen still remains! Just like in the human game Chess, the game isn't over until the Queen falls!"

"Wait, you have played Chess?" I asked.

"A few times. I must say, it is a game requiring some skill to master."

I laughed. She glared at me. "What's so funny?"

"The Queen isn't the most important piece on the board. It's the King, idiot! When the King is in checkmate, the game is over."

I didn't know why I was saying all this. However, I did have an annoying trait where I corrected the mistake of those around me. Not the best trait to have... But anyway, I had succeeded in pissing her off. Possibly not the best idea I've had today.

"You know, I'm sick of your attitude, human. I won't spare you after all."

Her eyes glowed green and I felt my left wing starting to get vigorously pulled. I yelled. It was agony. My wing was getting twisted and pulled out of my body.

"No!" yelled Fluttershy. "Leave him alone!"

The pain ceased. Queen Chrysalis looked from Fluttershy to me, and back again. Then, her eyes widened maliciously.

"You two? Together? I don't why I didn't sense it before. Such strong love. More powerful than Shining Armor's love for Princess Cadence. Far more powerful." She laughed again. I really wanted to punch her in the face. "Oh, this is perfect!"

Her eyes glowed green once more and my wing started to get pulled again. This time, it was pulled out its socket, and then out of my back with a sickening sound. I yelled in pain. My back was on fire, the blood was pouring out of the hole in my back. Queen Chrysalis rubbed her face up against my severed wing.

"So soft! It seems a shame to part with them, doesn't it, human? I might just keep it." she said as she threw it aside, my beautiful white wing landing with a light fluff sound.

Fluttershy was crying. Chrysalis turned Fluttershy's head to face mine.

"See this, human? When I dispose of you, I will suck the love and life out of her. And there is nothing you can do." She laughed gleefully.

With that, I felt my other wing get pulled, just enough so it was fully outstretched. I saw a glowing green hacksaw floating in mid-air. Fluttershy gasped. I knew what the sadistic creature was about to do. She started to saw at my wing, cutting through the bone. I held in a scream. She was halfway done sawing through the last bone, when she stopped. Queen Chrysalis gave me evil smile. The magic pulled at my wing, breaking off the bone with an audible snap. A long strip of skin on my back came off with the wing. As my newly torn-off wing flew towards Chrysalis, I started to lose consciousness. I had lost too much blood. I was going to die. But I forced my eyes open, and I saw Chrysalis eating the skin that had come off my body when the wing had ripped off. What the hell kind of creature was this? She wasn't a simple creature any more. She was a monster.

Then, she was kicked in the face. Fluttershy had managed to move her leg through the bonds restraining her and connected one of her legs with the side of the queen's face. Chrysalis glared at her. Her eyes started to glow a brighter green than before.

Fluttershy screamed. It was a terrifying sound. One that I hoped I would never hear. Bit by bit, Fluttershy's skin started to peel away, disintegrating into nothingness. It was horrifying to watch. The beautiful yellow coat of the beautiful yellow mare was disappearing. Blood started to flow from the gaps where her skin had been torn away. She writhed against the energy containing her, still screaming. The monster in front of her grinned and bit into Fluttershy's leg, tearing a chunk out of it, then swallowing it whole. The large gap oozed blood and Chrysalis licked it slowly. Fluttershy's skin was still peeling away and now muscle was disappearing as well and I saw bone starting to appear. As the terrible scene unfolded before me, Fluttershy's yellow wings were ripped out of her back and thrown next to mine, without a second glance from her torturer. My eyes followed the arc of the wings as they were thrown to the ground.

Fluttershy slowly moved her head to face mine. Her eyes gazed at me, the tears mixing in with the blood on her face. In those eyes was pain and fear. Worry and sadness. Loss and love.

Help me...

That was the look Fluttershy gave me...

One that would haunt my thoughts forever...

New life rushed into me. I wasn't about to die with Fluttershy right next to me being tortured. I loved her too much. I closed my eyes, focusing. I pushed against the bonds stopping my movement. They held for a few seconds, and then I broke through them. I fell to the floor, landing on my feet. I started moving toward Chrysalis, channelling the last of my already draining energy into my right hand. Chrysalis didn't notice me coming. I grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her up. Her magic ceased. Fluttershy fell from the wall, no longer supported by the green energy. I stared with utter hatred at the monster I was holding.

"Human!" she managed to choke out.

"My name is Michael!" Cliché, I know. But utterly appropriate. With the energy in my right hand, I threw her across the room with tremendous strength. She impacted against the wall with a sickening crunch, and she moved no more. I stood there for 3 seconds. Then I collapsed. I felt blood leaving me. My back was sodden with the stuff. I was starting to lose my vision. I saw a fuzzy yellow something above me.

"Michael!" yelled the yellow blob.

"...Fluttershy..." I managed to speak.

My vision sharpened. The mare above me was cut, bruised, gashed, slightly torn open, wingless and bleeding. But I have never seen a more beautiful sight. But, already, I could see the life draining from her eyes, as she could see the same happening to me. No... I could die; Fluttershy is strong and can live without me. But me... no... she was everything to me.

I saw the remaining mane 6 members, 2 god ponies and the captain of the Royal Guard with his wife coming over. Most of them were limping. Some of them were being held up by others. Pinkie Pie seemed to be the only one not hurt. I don't know how she does it. I smiled. Tears were falling down Fluttershy's face. Some ponies were glancing from the white and yellow severed wings to me, looks of utter horror on their face. My vision blacked for a few seconds, then came back. Everypony was crying, even Celestia. Pinkie Pie was crying similar to how she cried in Episode 2 of Season 1. She was drenching the floor with the excess amount of tears. Then it hit me. Was I... really this loved? These ponies had only known me for less than a day, but were crying over my bloody form like they had known me for years and years. Fluttershy was hugging me. I grabbed the mare lightly, and she moved her head up to face me.

"You're... you're so beautiful Fluttershy..." I spoke, my voice just above a whisper.

Her face was shining with tears. I reached into my pocket and withdrew the picture, taken so long ago. I still can't believe that it was still as good as the day I got it developed. The messages were still readable on the back, the two messages that had started our love. I held out the picture to Fluttershy. She took it with shaking hooves.

"Fluttershy... promise me... that you will live on... when I..."

"Of course." she said. "But please, don't be cliché about this."

We laughed together. Probably for the final time. Her laugh... I've said this before, but it was amazing. I gently grabbed Fluttershy's face and moved to close to mine as I lent in. We kissed.

Coloured light surrounded us. The broken flakes of her dissipated skin, muscle and bone reappeared and started circling her, fitting themselves back into place like puzzle pieces. The discarded wings of the mare glowed with the ever-changing colours. The flew back into their rightful place and they gave a small, joyful flap. The colourful light disappeared, and I saw that I was kissing a completely whole and undamaged mare. I felt her powerful life force thrumming inside of her.

This would be my final gift to her.

My hearing was gone. My vision was nearly gone. My strength had evaporated. I couldn't hold myself up to kiss Fluttershy any more. I fell back onto the floor. I could just make out a yellow blob above me, before I let go of life. My vision went black.

Then it came back. I was flying again. But without wings. I looked down. I saw myself, dead on the ground, surrounded by ponies. One of the ponies, a yellow one, was crying on me. I wanted to go back, but I was being sucked from the group. I looked up. It was true. There really was a bright light. It was above me, shining brilliantly. I headed towards it, but then I felt a small weight trying to pull me back down. Looking down, I saw the spirit Fluttershy pulling at my leg. However, I was still heading towards the light, despite the actions of the ethereal peagsus beneath me, floating just above the very real one on the ground.

"Fluttershy, let go." I told the figure.

"NO!" yelled the spirit, still valiantly trying to pull me back down with her mouth.

This confused me. How could this Fluttershy speak to me without opening her mouth? I let it go.

"Fluttershy, please." I pleaded with her.

"I'm not letting you go!"

"You can't do anything for me now."

"Yes I can! Watch me!" she continued, still trying to pull me down.

"Flutter-"

"NO! NO! NO! I'm never letting you go!"

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I watched the fruitless efforts of the mare.

"Fluttershy. I'm dead. I'm gone. This time, I can't come back."

"But-"

The mare looked at me with her large, sad, iridescent aqua eyes and I had to fight my heart's desire.  
"Fluttershy, please... let me go..."

She continued to look at me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I've said my goodbye, Fluttershy. Now it is time for you to make yours."

I stopped ascending into the light above. It felt like a massive burden was removed from me. At the same time, I saw Fluttershy flinch and her eyes grew wide.

This was her choice now. She could let me go, or bring me back into my destroyed, broken, impossible-to-fix body. She looked down at a vivid image of herself crying over me. She looked back up to me.

"I love you." she spoke in a quavering voice.

She opened her mouth, releasing me. Her spirit tumbled through the air, landing back inside her body. The real Fluttershy's wails of grief intensified, and she looked up at the ceiling. I gazed down at the mare below me, before I tore my eyes away from her, unable to watch her tears any longer. I once again looked up into the brightness of the light above me.

The light enveloped me, and then...

I was home. On Earth. My house was in front of me. But it wasn't the house I remembered. It was different. It looked younger. I opened the door and heard laughter. I closed the door and the laughter died. A figure appeared in the door in front of me. It smiled. It was my father. But, not the one I remembered. Like the house, he too was younger.

"Welcome home." my father said. "Come on through. We want to see you." He walked away.

I walked after him and saw my living room, exactly how it was all those years ago before Fluttershy had entered my life. My family were all sitting on chairs or couches. They all looked at me. It was eerie, me looking at my family. I sat down on a chair. My father clapped his hands together.

"Going to a different world, using magic, getting wings, fighting a war, falling in love with a cartoon character. Well, your life was more interesting than ours. By far.

"You were watching?" I said.

"Of course." said my mother. She looked exactly how I remembered her. "Every passing moment."

"Every moment?" I asked.

"Yup!" said my older brother. He was wearing a Bring Me The Horizon t-shirt. "We have watched you for all these years."

He pointed to the TV. It seemed to be a live feed of Equestria in the Changeling Kingdom. Fluttershy was still crying. All the rest of the ponies were too.

"So, Michael TV? Streaming live 24/7?"

They all laughed. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

My sister stopped laughing and looked at me very seriously. "When we saw who you had fallen in love with..."

My younger brother interrupted her. "We all couldn't stop laughing."

"Laughing?" I said. "Why?"

"'Cause Dad had always said you would love someone special." finished my sister. "A pony, from a cartoon. Really?"

I blushed and looked at my parents. I tried to ignore my other younger brother who was running around happily, obvious to the reunion above him.

"What did you think about me? Me loving someone, not even from my own species?"

They looked at each other.

"We couldn't be prouder." they said together.

I looked at the TV again. Fluttershy was now begging Celestia to heal me, but she was refusing. No spell could bring back the dead to the way they were before. I sighed and snapped my fingers, switching off the TV.

"So, the family is all back together again. What do we do now?" I questioned.

"Same thing we always do." said my family in unison.

"What? Bicker and argue?" I said.

We all laughed again. But then we heard the door open again. We stopped laughing. I got up and to check who it was. It was Princess Luna.

"Luna? What are you doing here? You can't visit dead people's dreams."

"Thou is correct, Mr. Michael. However, thou art not dead." Luna said.

"What? Not dead?"

"Yes."

I looked at my family, confused. They shared looks of confusion as well.

"Thou are needed. Chrysalis is still alive. We need all 7 Elements of Harmony to completely destroy her." Luna announced.

Her normal English was getting better, but she sometimes slipped back into the old language she knew.

"Ummm, Luna? You already have all the Elements of Harmony. Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, and Kindness. And anyway, there are only 6 of them."

"No. A seventh one exists, one that has been hidden since the dawn of time. It's true wielder finally exists, only having recently arrived in Equestria."

I thought about this for a second. A seventh Element? Come on... I feel like I'm in one of those fanfictions that have some magical new element appears to save the day or some shit like that. But this isn't a fanfiction. This was real life.

"Wait... you're not saying that I am an Element of Harmony... are you?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"No way. It's not possible." I shook my head in disbelief. "I-"

"You have had the Element in your possession ever since your arrival in Equestria."

"In my possession? I don't-"

"You have had this Element ever since your arrival." she repeated. "The Element is something that ties you to your very special somepony. Something that you both have..."

"Why don't you just tell me?" I said. "It would be much easier."

"The Element cannot be revealed without the owner understanding what they possess. So think, human!"

"Fluttershy...the Element... possession...bond...love..." These disjointed words seemed to have no meaning.

Then it hit me. Something we both had for years... something that I was carrying with me to Equestria... something that is like a bond between us... Could it be...?

"You aren't saying that-?" I started to say.

She nodded, cutting me off. "You seem to understand. You must return and destroy Chrysalis."

I looked at my family.

"I have to go, don't I?

My parents nodded. I sighed. "Goodbye. I'll see you later." I wasn't sad. I was happy. My family was still alive, in a sense. And one day, I would see them again.

"Don't do anything stupid." said my older brother. "We are watching all the time."

I smiled and turned to Luna.

"Okay, take me back."

She touched her horn to my head, and I fell into darkness.

I saw the Changeling Kingdom from the ceiling. My spirit was slowly descending. Chrysalis had got back up. She had already incapacitated the royal ponies, who were lying to one side with numerous injuries. The mane 6 were wearing the Elements of Harmony, getting into position. They started to glow, the rainbow was fired at Chrysalis, but to no effect. She blasted the ponies back, and laughed. God dammit, I really want to rip out her tongue. Her laugh is _really_ annoying.

My spirit went back into my body. I gasped for air. My body no longer felt in pain. My wounds had healed. Fluttershy had landed a few feet away from me. She saw me with my eyes open. She stood up and trotted over to me. I saw her pink butterfly Element next to the necklace I had given her.

"Michael?" she asked.

"Hey! I'm back!" I said joyfully.

"Welcome home." she said, tears coming down her face. She tackled me with a hug, our necklaces colliding with a small ding. She stopped hugging me and held out something. The picture. I took it from her, and put it back in my pocket.

The rest of the mane 6 noticed I was alive and they all galloped over to me. They gave me a hug. One big group hug. I felt their warm bodies against my own, and my heart couldn't take it. It exploded. I smiled and stood up. I looked at Twilight. She seemed to read my mind.

"Girls. Get into position." she said.

While they did that, I stared at Chrysalis. She just laughed at me.

"Oh, so now that you're back, they think the Elements of Harmony can work on me? Please! It's a losing battle. 6 Elements versus one Queen Chrysalis. And I am winning." shouted Chrysalis.

"It's seven, actually. Seven Elements." I replied coolly.

"Seven?" questioned Chrysalis.

"Seven?" chorused the ponies behind me.

I took off my necklace. The one I had worn everyday since Christmas 4 years ago. I think I knew what to do.

"Seven." I replied. I threw the necklace up into the air. It hung there, not moving. Then it duplicated. One of the necklaces fell down and I caught it, placing it back over my neck. I continued to stare up at the other one. The necklace was twisting, shaping itself into something. It became smaller. It gleamed for a second, then fell. I caught that as well, and I looked at the newly formed object. It was a golden ring, with a pure white love-heart on it. As I moved it around, the colour of the heart seemed to change. Red, blue, purple, yellow; the colours were endless. As I slipped the ring on my finger, I felt a surge of power. I slowly stepped back, into the formation of the group behind me. I looked at Chrysalis, for which I knew would the last time. Ever.

"I am the Element of Love."

We started to glow. I could feel the other ponies as we shared a mental connection. The Elements of Harmony allowed us to speak with each other telepathically, as well as see the other's thoughts as clear, distinct images. Through all of the babble, I heard one voice. Clear as day.

"I love you." Fluttershy's voice said.

"I love you too." I replied.

Power surged through all of us, and the rainbow appeared. But something was different about it. The colours were more vibrant. Things seemed to be dancing within and around the rainbow. I looked closer and saw images. They were of my life. The images were of people I loved and cared for. My family, my friends, Fluttershy. Looking at them made my life seem so beautiful. The rainbow launched itself at Chrysalis, and this time it connected. It encircled her. Chrysalis was screaming and screeching, thrashing about. The rainbow exploded in several Sonic Rainbooms. Then, Chrysalis was gone. We stopped glowing. We looked at each other. Before we could celebrate, I remembered something.

I turned and ran over to the four royal ponies on the ground, the mane 6 in close pursuit. I knelt down. They still were alive, but they didn't look so good. Though Celestia and Luna seemed to be immortal, Cadence and Shining Armor weren't. They could do with some healing. I held out both my arms, hands glowing. I focused my energy onto the wounds, wanting them to be healed. After a few seconds, I stopped. Most of the royal ponies's wounds had been healed. Some wounds were too serious for me to completely heal. And, strangely enough, I didn't feel tired from the magic I had used. The royal ponies needed medical care, so I turned to the mane 6, who somehow had also been healed by my medical magic.

"Rainbow Dash, can you take Princess Cadence to the Ponyville hospital? Fluttershy, can you do the same with Princess Luna? Twilight, you are going to carry your BBBFF to the same place, okay?"

They all nodded.

"Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie. Twilight will teleport you to the evacuated ponies. Lead them back to Ponyville and Canterlot. Bring anypony good with medical care to the Ponyville hospital. We need them."

They nodded as well. Twilight was about to cast the teleportation spell, but Rarity spoke up.

"Michael, you've forgotten Princess Celestia."

"No I haven't."

"Who's taking her then?" asked Rarity, a hint of 'I know more than you' in her voice.

My hand started to glow and I placed it on my back. The familiar back-ripping sensation wasn't nearly as painful as all the other times I had done it. My newly grown white wings expanded out.

"I'm taking her."

"Oh." said Rarity simply, blushing slightly.

Twilight cast her spell. The ponies disappeared. The remaining 2 pegasi, 1 alicorn and 1 human picked a royal pony each and flew off towards Ponyville. On the way there, I swooped down and picked my hoodie, placing it over my neck. A couple seconds later, Princess Celestia opened her eyes and looked at me. She seemed to instantly accept that I was alive again.

"Chrysalis?" she asked.

"Gone." I replied.

"So the war is?"

"Over."

"My little ponies?"

"Safe and alive."

"Am I dead?"

I laughed. "No."

She closed her eyes again. "You've done well, Michael."

We flew the royal ponies to the hospital. It was only a few minutes after when Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie returned with medical ponies. I got a few strange looks from the medical ponies and they took Celestia and other royal ponies for treatment. I would have to get used to that. What with me being the only sane human who had entered Equestria, and the only human who had wings. Yeah, I would have to put up with a lot of stares. But not for long at least. I would be leaving Equestria soon. Just like Fluttershy in my world, I didn't belong in Equestria. I know that this bright and colourful world was where I wanted to be, along with a bright, yellow pony, but I would never belong here. I looked over at Twilight.

"Hey, could you come with me? We've got a job to do." I asked Twilight.

She nodded and the two of us flew back to the battlefield. The unconscious forms of ponies and humans alike were lying in a pile. The humans, I realised, were actually the missing persons cases that the TV news reported every night. I looked at Twilight.

"The humans need to be sent back to my world, with their memories wiped. I need your help with this."

Twilight nodded again. I knelt down beside her and we held hoof to hand. We combined our magical energy together. The humans started to glow, and I saw images floating out of their heads, fading out of existence. Then they disappeared in a flash of white light. I looked at Twilight again.

"What about the ponies? Same deal?"

She nodded. "It would be the best thing for them."

After a few more seconds, the ponies disappeared, their recent memories destroyed. We collapsed on the ground. Even with our combined powers, we were both tired from the exertion. I looked again at the purple pony.

"Now we can have that talk." I said.

"I guess we can."

We didn't speak for a while. We just tried to recover some strength. Then Twilight spoke up.

"I'm interested about you. What was your life like before Fluttershy?"

"My life before Fluttershy? Ha... non-existent. I didn't really enjoy it."

"And Fluttershy changed it?"

"That's an understatement. She completely changed my view on everything. If it were not for her, I would have killed myself long ago."

She looked solemn at those words.

"What about the years when Fluttershy wasn't with you? How did you feel?"

Is she... going 'Therapist Twilight' on me? I think she is.

"Well... it was many things. One, it was difficult. Not seeing Fluttershy was a hard thing for me to get over. Two, I was changed from the experience. Physically, mentally and emotionally. Physically, I gained the power of magic and with that, the ability to fly. Mentally, I wasn't depressed any more. She had cured me of a long suffering I was enduring. Emotionally, I loved her. So much that I refused loving relationships with my own species. I gave up a normal life with a normal wife and normal kids, for the hope I would see and love Fluttershy again. She is my love, forever. Nothing can change that."

I saw a couple of tears coming down her face.

"Hey... what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing... just... hearing about your love for Fluttershy... it makes me..."

"Want to find somepony? Your very special somepony?"

She nodded.

"Hey. You'll find somepony. Years ago, I never thought I would find any one. But then, a yellow mare came. It was a gift, beyond anything I could imagine. But, never give up. Embrace your dreams."

She nodded again, wiping her tears with a hoof.

Embrace your dreams... I never thought I would use that quote. It was a Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core quote. But saying it now, it was true. We needed to embrace our dreams to make them become a reality.

I looked at my ring. The Element of Love.

"I was wondering... Has there even been a male in charge of an Element?" I asked Twilight.

Twilight shook her head. "Not that I know of. The only wielders of the Elements before us were Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. The Elements have only been with females."

"Huh. I guess I'm making 'firsts' here."

"What?" she asked.

"First sane human in Equestria. First human with powers of magic. First human with wings. First human to have an Element of Harmony. First male to have an Element of Harmony. First-"

"Okay! I get it!" said Twilight, cutting me off. We laughed. Then a heard a soft thump next to us. Fluttershy had arrived.

"Princess Celestia wants you, Michael." she said.

"Does she?" I replied. I got up and spread my wings. "All right then. We better get going."

The three of us flew towards the hospital. I couldn't think of why she wanted me. Probably to send me back to my world. As we flew over Ponyville, the ponies looked up and pointed at me. Some stood still and gaped at me. Others made a gallop for it. A couple screamed. The only mare didn't seem to be bothered by me was a green unicorn I instantly regognized as Lyra. She was bouncing up and down, pointing at me shouting, "I knew it! I knew it!" I laughed slightly, but there was no humour in my voice. This was part of the reason why I couldn't stay in Equestria. The ponies would take years to warm up to me. Even after they knew me, I wouldn't really be accepted.

We arrived and we walked to the room where they were keeping the royal ponies. The rest of the mane 6 were already there. Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack were all talking to a different royal pony. Pinkie Pie was conversing with Shining Armor. Applejack was speaking to Princess Luna. Rarity was talking about fashion to Princess Cadence. Princess Celestia was standing, waiting for me. As I entered, the room became quiet, as me and Celestia stared at each other. Just like what had happened the first time I had entered Equestria.

"Human." she said.

"Princess." I replied.

"I thank you for protecting Equestria from evil. My little ponies have told me about how you have saved the day, and how you became an Element of Harmony." She was about to continue, but I cut her off. I know what I have to do. It wouldn't be easy, but maybe it really was right after all. My heart was trying desperately to be heard, but I ignored it, my mind fixed on the one thing I had to do.

"You're welcome. But I know what you are going to say next. I understand. I don't belong here."

Everypony looked at me.

"I will go back to my world, without a fight." I said. I turned and help up my hand. The white light appeared. I turned back around to face the group, just as a pink pony tackled me over.

"You can't go!" yelled Pinkie. "We haven't had a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party for you!"

I laughed. "Pinkie. When I go back to my world, you can host an 'Equestria Is Saved!' party. I'll come back for my 'Welcome' party soon."

"No, you don't understand! You can't leave Ponyville without a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party! I won't let you!"

I smiled and got to my feet, nudging the party pony off me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I stepped forward towards Fluttershy and knelt down. I brushed some of her mane out of her eye. Our eyes met. We embraced for a moment. I stood back up and walked towards the portal of light.

"Wait." called a powerful voice. I turned back around. Celestia had trotted up to me.

"I wasn't going to send you back. You can't go back now. You are an Element of Harmony, and we need you to stay. To defend Equestria when the time comes."

All of the ponies eyes lit up. I looked into Celestia's eyes. I know that I wanted to stay, but why didn't Celestia just... I decided to raise this point.

"Why can't I just go back to my world? You can call me when the time comes, so why do you want me to stay?"

"Because..."

She looked over at Fluttershy then back to me, a single tear falling down her face.

"The bond of love you have formed with Fluttershy is too great to be split up. I can't break up love like this. Besides, you really can't live without her... can you?"

She knew. She knew of my sorrow without her. Hell, sorrow wasn't a strong enough description. She knew of the blackness that had enveloped my heart over time when Fluttershy was gone, and she knew that Fluttershy meant everything to me.

I took off the ring that was my Element of Harmony and gave it to her.

"I shall stay, but can I go back to my world to get some items of value?"

She nodded. I walked towards the light once more. I stopped, one foot in the portal. I turned around again. I waved.

"I'll be back soon... Pinkie..."

The pink pony stared at me.

"Get that party ready."

Her face lit up at the prospect of a party as I stepped through the portal and back into my world.

I appeared in my living room. It was just as I had left it. I sat down of the couch and turned on the TV. The news came up. The headline was of the multiple missing person cases. All of the missing people had been found. All of them were suffering from amnesia. They couldn't remember where they had been. I smiled and turned off the TV. I got up. I went to my room and pulled out a large bag. What could I fit in one bag?

I started by grabbing my clothes. Once that was done, I had to decide on possessions. I didn't take anything electric. I had absolutely no idea if electricity existed in Equestria. Everything could be magic powered so something like that. That narrowed down my choices. I grabbed the photo albums. Some pictures off the wall. Some books I love, including the spellbook. I went back into my room. I looked at all of the letters Fluttershy had sent me and I started taking them down, one by one, slotting them into a clear-file, exactly in order. It took several clear-files, but all of the letters were finally stored. That was it. That was all I wanted to take. I lifted my bag onto my back and looked around at the house I was leaving. My hand was raised. I was ready to leave. But something made me drop my hand.

This house was meant to be lived in, not abandoned. What would I do with it? Selling it was useless, I didn't need the money. I couldn't let it rot either. Then it hit me. I grabbed the keys off the hook and walked outside. I got into my car and drove to meet with an old friend.

I arrived at his house. Or rather, his parents house. Though the wedding had already happened, he and his wife were living together in his parents house. His parents were still alive at least. I knocked on the door. My friend opened the door, his wife right next to him. He smiled at me.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while!" he said.

"Yeah. It has been a while. Can I talk to you? Outside?"

He nodded, and he quickly whispered to the woman beside him. She gave him a quick kiss and left. He stepped outside and closed the door.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"I've come to talk to you. About certain things. Can we sit down?"

"Of course."

We sat in chairs outside. He was looking at me strangely.

"What is this about?" he repeated.

I sighed.

"I'm coming here to give you a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yeah."

I took the keys out of my pocket and threw them to him. He caught them and looked at me.

"The keys to my house and car. You will find most of my possessions still there. I am giving them to you." I explained.

He shook his head. "No, I can't accept this." He tried to give the keys back to me, but I pushed them away. He stood up.

"Why are you doing this?" he said.

"You've always wanted a house, just to the two of you. Ever since the wedding. So, here you go."

"That doesn't explain anything. Why are you doing this?"

"Because, in an hour, I will no longer be in this world."

"What? Are you dying?"

"No... I am going to live, in Equestria, with Fluttershy, forever."

He gaped at me. "W-What?"

"You heard me. Celestia has given me permission. I will be living in Equestria. Oh, and by the way. I have become an Element of Harmony."

He looked at me for a while. Then he hit me. Then he hit himself.

"What was that for?!" I yelled

"Just to make sure this isn't a dream. So, it's true. You're going to live, in Equestria? And also, what Element of Harmony are you?"

"I am the Element of Love."

He sniggered. "Element of Love."

I punched him in shoulder. "Shut it!" I said.

"But still, you're going? To Equestria?"

"Eeeeyup." I said, putting on my best Big Macintosh voice.

"And you're giving your house, to me?"

"Think of it as my thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For being the best friend ever! What else?"

He laughed. I joined in and when were finished, I stood up.

"Well, this is it then." I said.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

He held out his hand. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"I'm leaving. We are sending this out on more than a simple, single-grip handshake."

"What do you mean?"

I held up my right hand horizontally at a slight upwards angle, and smiled at him. He got what I was meaning.

"Come on! We stopped this when we were kids! I'm not doing it!" he said in outrage.

"Pretty please?" I said, putting on my best Fluttershy voice.

"Fine."

We did the ultimate handshake. The Handshake Song. As created and performed by the YouTube user nigahiga. We moved seamlessly into the 'How To Be Gangsta' handshake, and then into the 'Lin-Sanity'. This continued for a while, with us moving from one handshake to the next. As we perfectly finished the stream of handshakes, we started laughing.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." I said.

"Yeah. Have fun."

"I will."

I turned and walked away, with the bag over my shoulder. I heard the door open behind me and I looked over my shoulder. My friend's wife had come out, and was talking to my friend. He must of briefly explained my gift to them, because she was running towards me. She threw her arms around me. In the distance, I saw my friend watching closely.

"Thank you." she said.

"Don't mention it. Now, live your life with him. He's a good guy. Treat him nice."

She smiled at me and walked back to my friend. I winked at him, and turned around. I started the long walk back home. However, I made a detour. I headed through some trees and walked up a hill. At the top, a lone tree stood, watching over the land with a defiant glare. I walked over to the tree, placed my right hand against it, and sat down. I looked out over the same scenery. Once again, it wasn't as good as I remembered. Looking to my left, I saw nothing. Fluttershy usually sat here, right next to me, sometimes speaking with some animals that were nearby. I brushed my hand over the grass next to me. I leaned back on the tree, still looking at the scenery. Then, I heard something land beside me. I looked to my left and saw Fluttershy. I jumped up.

"Fluttershy!" I said, surprised.

The yellow mare didn't look at me. I walked over and tried to place a hand on her back. My hand passed straight through. Utterly confused, I looked around. And then I saw it, something that made my jaw drop.

I saw... myself. My double was leaning against the tree, tears streaming down his face. He looked to his left and saw the yellow mare next to him. He smiled and looked right at her. But the mare didn't want to look at him. She passed over something, and my double took it. I walked around and looked over his shoulder. It was the picture that I had taken of Fluttershy and me on this hill. I barely had time to look at the picture's frozen occupants before the picture was turned over. A single sentence was on the back.

_I forgive you, and I love you._

_-Fluttershy_

My double was smiling broadly. He looked over at Fluttershy, examining her. Then he took out a pen and wrote.

_Fluttershy, I've missed you. My life was, and will be, meaningless without you. Your forgiveness to my actions is all that I wanted. And you have forgiven me. Fluttershy, I will never, as long as I live, yell at you again. I love you too._

_-Michael_

He tapped Fluttershy on the shoulder and passed the message over. Fluttershy took it, and read. For several minutes, nothing happened. Then Fluttershy dropped the picture. She looked over at my double and I could see that she had been crying. Her eyes... they were red and puffy. She threw her forelegs around my double and the two started to apologize to one another. Endlessly. Then they got up. My double picked up the fallen letter as the two faded into into nothingness as they walked away. I stared after them. What... just happened? Was that... real? I knew it was. This place had just replayed the memory of Fluttershy's return to me. My hand started to glow. I was really confused. I hadn't summoned any magic. I tried to stop the random magic, but I couldn't. In fact, I couldn't control my body. I fought to regain control, but it was useless. My body moved me over to the tree and it placed a hand on the bark.

Instantly, the tree started to glow brightly. I did too. Images floated around me and the tree. Looking closer, I realised that these memories were of Fluttershy. Me and her together. They floated around then flew at the tree. I stopped glowing and I was blasted backwards. After getting to my feet, I looked at the tree. What I saw made my jaw drop, again.

The tree was carved with pictures of me and Fluttershy. Heaps of them. I ran my hand over the carvings. They were real. I looked more closely at the carvings, and saw that much of the more memorable moments of us were there. Me seeing her for the first time, me talking to her for the first time, us having fun, when Fluttershy had run away and then returned, her snuggled up next to me with her head my chest, birthday's, Christmas, her leaving for Equestria, me getting letters, her return, the battle, the scenes at the Changeling Kingdom, and loads more were here, just carved into this tree. While examining the tree, I saw one particular carving. This was larger than all of the other carvings. It was a heart, with a pony and human with his arm around her in the middle of it.

Tears came to my eyes. I didn't know why this was happening, neither did I understand it, but neither did I really care. I placed my hand on the tree, and I could feel the energy inside of it. I smiled at the tree.

"Keep my memories safe, alright?" I said to the tree.

The tree didn't respond. I didn't expect it to. I walked away from the tree, and back home. I entered my house with a spare key and entered the living room. I looked once more around the familiar space. Then, I conjured up another portal, and I walked through it.

I was back in the Ponyville hospital. All the ponies were gone, but there was a note in Fluttershy's mouth-writing. It was one of the shortest letters Fluttershy ever wrote to me.

_Brace yourself._

I took down the letter and placed it in my one of my clear-files, full of Fluttershy's letters. I exited the hospital, and started walking towards Ponyville. I could see no pony anywhere. As I walked into the center of Ponyville, a loud yell of SURPRISE! greeted me. Ponies appeared out of nowhere. Music was playing. It sounded... familiar. I just had time to see Fluttershy in the pony mass before I was covered with hot confetti and cold liquidised cake. The noise of the ponies died instantly. Only one pony was laughing. I wiped the mix out of my eyes, to see a pink mare giggling on the ground next to a pink and blue chest on wheels with Pinkie Pie's cutie mark on the front of it.

"Oh silly me! I must of put the confetti in the oven and the cake in the confetti cannon. Again!" laughed Pinkie.

All the ponies, (except Lyra, who was smiling happily), were staring at me with horror. They were probably thinking that I was going to go crazy. I wiped some of the mix off my face and tasted it. It was still pretty good. I looked at Pinkie, who had finished laughing, and now looked guilty. I started to giggle. Then full-out laugh. Then I fell on ground, still laughing. All of the ponies started to laugh too. I looked up, just in time to see a pink pony whiz around me and my bag. A second later, me and my bag were completely clean. I saw Pinkie Pie next to me, licking her lips.

"Mmmm! Still delicious!" she said.

"Pinkie! That was the best welcome ever!" I said.

"That was just the start silly! Come on. Let's party!"

Music started to play. I saw Vinyl Scratch, otherwise known as DJ-Pon3, selecting some songs for the party. Everypony started to dance. Fluttershy trotted over to me. We hugged.

"I'm back." I said.

"Welcome home." she replied.

"When the party is over, can you give me a small tour of Ponyville?"

"Sure."

The next few hours passed in a blur. Everypony seemed to want to talk to me. I met so many familiar faces I had seen on the show. Mayor Mare, Bon Bon, Lyra Heartstrings (who only left my side after being dragged away by Bon-Bon), Doctor Whooves, Mr and Mrs Cake with the twins, Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake, the Wonderbolts, Big Macintosh, the now disbanded Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy or Ditsy Doo and I seriously don't know what to call her, and more. Zecora also spoke to me, in her usual rhyming fashion. I rhymed back to her, and for the next few minutes, it seemed like poetry was passing between us. I also met, much to my delight, Octavia Melody, and we talked for a while about music. She was my favourite background pony, Vinyl Scratch coming a close second. I met her as well, and she gave me a pair of her DJ glasses. The eye pieces were meant for ponies with large eyes, not small human eyes, but I thanked her anyway and I placed the glasses on my head. Spike also talked to me for a minute before going back to sleep. Twilight was right, Spike needed a lot of sleep. He was still a baby dragon, even after all these years.

It was getting dark. The party didn't stop, but it seemed to die down a little. A love ballad was playing. Almost everypony was dancing with a very special somepony. Twilight was sitting next to me, and she let out a little squeak when Flash Sentry walked by. He was glancing at Twilight nervously. I nudged her.

"What?" she whispered.

"Embrace your dreams." I said once more. "Go on. Just try."

She looked at me, then at Flash. She took a deep breath, then trotted towards him. His eyes lit up and they started to talk. Before long, they were dancing together. I looked at my bag, and opened it. I looked through it, and saw the picture of my family. I took it out and touched the glass surface of the frame. They were still there, watching me. I looked up into Luna's night and waved. I could imagine their faces. They would be laughing and smiling at me. Or maybe they weren't watching Michael TV. Maybe they were watching the rugby. I laughed a little. My eyes looked at the party again, and I saw Twilight and Flash Sentry nervously trotting away from the party together. I saw Flash lean in and give Twilight a kiss. They trotted away together. Embrace your dreams... that quote kept resurfacing. Why? I thought back to my original dream.

_All I wanted was for everyone around me to succeed in life and be happy._

That was my dream. I looked around. Had I succeeded in my dream? No, there were a few ponies not with a very special somepony. They were just watching sadly. I realised that these ponies were the members of the mane 6. I had Fluttershy, and Twilight had Flash Sentry. But Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash didn't have anypony. Why were these beautiful mares left out?

Fluttershy had trotted over to me from out of the group of dancing ponies. She sat down next to me placed a leg around me. I placed an arm around her and the two of us watched the ponies dancing together.

A few hours later, the party had started to disperse. Ponies were leaving. Most of them didn't look at me strangely. A few did, but that was expected. I looked around. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash were walking towards me and Fluttershy. They sat down in a circle and started we started to talk. These mares were chatting to me with ease. I think I have been placed into this group of friends. The name wouldn't sound right though. The mane 7? Nah. I noticed that Twilight was missing. I raised this question to the group. No pony knew, but then I saw Twilight trotting towards us. Her mane was slightly messy and she had a nervous grin on her face. She sat down next to me, and I nudged her. When she looked at me, I winked. She blushed and looked away. I then made up my mind. I had to ask them.

"So." I started. "Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow. I saw you sitting away from the party. Just watching the couples dance. Why didn't you join in?" I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to hear them say it.

They all looked down.

"It's because none of us have a special somepony to dance with." said Rainbow.

"You know, I don't get it. How can such obviously attractive and beautiful mares like you four, not already have a very special somepony?" I said.

"It's because no pony has asked us." said Rarity.

"You all dream about finding that special pony one day, right?"

They looked up and nodded, gazing at me with their large eyes.

'Then... embrace your dreams. Make them a reality. Only you can control your future."

That seemed to inspire them. The four mares in front of me seemed a lot more determined than usual.

We talked for a few more minutes, when I saw a familiar large white pony descending from the sky. Princess Celestia landed in front of us. The 6 mares around me bowed to the princess and I followed suit. When I looked up, Celestia was looking at me. She held out her hoof. On it was my Element of Harmony ring. I took it, and put it back on my hand. Then I shook Princess Celestia's hoof.

"Michael." she said simply.

"Celestia." I replied.

"I would like to thank you for what you have done for Equestria. It would be a very different place without your help."

"No need to thank me. Actually, I would like to thank you. You are allowing me to stay in Equestria. You are giving me a new life with more purpose than my other one gave me. Plus, you are allowing me to spend time with Fluttershy. My true love. I just can't thank you enough for all that you've done."

Celestia smiled. Her horn started to glow. "Be warned, human. If you attack or attempt to harm any of my little ponies, try to upset the balance of my world, or cohort with my enemies, I will send you back to your world. It is only by my word that you are allowed to live here." Celestia's hair seemed to crackle with electricity as she said this.

I smiled at this. I held up my hand and it started to glow. "Be warned, princess. If you ever try to send me back to my world without good reason, try to erase my memories or the memories of those around me, try to stop my love for Fluttershy, or in anyway harm me, you will expect a fight. One will that you will lose. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." she said.

I raised my glowing hand higher, so it was pointing up into the sky. I shot a beam of light into the air, which exploded into fireworks, illuminating the sky with colours.

"Then I am your loyal subject." I bowed once more to her.

"Very well." she said and she flew off, back to Canterlot. I turned around to face the group of ponies. All of them had their mouth agape. Fluttershy trotted towards me.

"So, you want that tour now?"

"Maybe in the morning. I'm feeling tired right now. Maybe you could show me the way to my accommodation?" I said, picking up my bag.

She smiled that devious smile again. "Follow me." She flew off. I flew after her, catching up to her within a matter of seconds. I followed her to her cottage on the outskirts of Ponyville. We went inside. It was just like how I remembered it from the show. I walked up stairs to Fluttershy's room and placed my bag next to the bed, collapsing onto it face-first. I heard Fluttershy trotting over to me.

"Tired? Long day?" she asked.

"Yeah. You could say that."

She started to massage my back, like she had done for the bear in Episode 29. My god... it was amazing.

"Ooooh. You should of come to me sooner. You had a lot of tension in that shoulder."

She was right. Her soft hooves rubbed against my shoulder, relieving it of the tension I didn't even know I had.

"So, what happened that made it so tiring?" she asked.

"Well, I thought it was going to be a normal day. But then, a yellow pony that I loved appeared out of nowhere."

She giggled. "That would have been awesome!"

"Yeah, it was. She was finally back in my life. I should of never sent her away in the first place. I loved her too much."

"I'm pretty sure she loved you too." said Fluttershy, now preening my wings.

"I was sure of that."

"Tell me... where is your love tonight?"

"Why, she is right behind me, rubbing my back and preening my wings."

I moved quicker than I had done in years. I turned around, sat up and kissed the yellow mare behind me. She returned the kiss with more forcefulness than I expected. We fell back on the bed, still kissing. I was slowly rubbing my hands up and down on her back, just as I felt her hooves gently tug at my wings. My wings shivered at the touch. I slowly stroked her wings as well, feeling them quiver under my hands. My hands slowly moved up her the back of her neck and my fingers laced through her long pink mane. We started rolling around on the bed, our lips still connected passionately. We rolled around so much, that we fell over the side. I landed on the floor first, Fluttershy landing on top of me, our lips still together. We finally broke the kiss, and we once again stared into the other's eyes. Then Fluttershy did something she has never done before. She licked my face. That simple touch of her wet tongue on my face sent shivers down my spine. It was slightly creepy, but also extremely attractive at the same time.

I noticed that Fluttershy's wings were extended, as were mine. I started to laugh. Fluttershy joined in and we laughed together on the ground for quite some time. Fluttershy placed her head on my chest and snuggled in close to me, her body heat warming my side and my heart. I placed a wing around her protectively and I started to stroke her coat. She looked up at me lovingly and I looked back, smiling down at her. After a while, she started to close her eyes, her breathing slowing. She was heading off to sleep. I moved my head very close to her ear.

"Goodnight, my love." I said.

She smiled. As her eyes slid fully closed, her cute breathing started up once more. Slow inhale; sharp exhale. Same as always. I lay there for a while, not moving, not a thought going through my head. Then I picked Fluttershy up and put her in bed. I grabbed my bag from the ground and moved it to the side. I then got into bed and placed my arm around Fluttershy. My eyes were sliding closed, when a voice spoke.

"So... you do truly love her..."

I literately leaped out of bed and I looked for the intruder. I lowered my glowing hand when I saw Princess Celestia there.

"Celestia." I looked over at the sleeping yellow mare once more. "Yes, I love Fluttershy more than anything. Nothing will change that. Not you. Not the world. Nothing."

"Then..." said the princess. "Enjoy what you have. It is beautiful."

Her voice seemed forced. Was there... resentment in her tone? She trotted past me.

"Wait." I said.

I heard the sound of hooves stop.

"Just because you are immortal Celestia, it doesn't mean that you can't find your very special somepony. I hope that you remember that. Everyone deserves love."

The room was illuminated by bright light for a second, before darkening again. I turned, and Celestia was gone.

I woke up, blinking in the bright sunlight filtering through a large window. I rolled over and saw a small wall of yellow fur right next to me. I cuddled this warm yellow wall as it slept on. The wall had a pink tail, which started to trail up and down my leg, tickling it slightly. I sighed in content. How I loved the mornings. I sat up and looked around. The photos from my world lined the walls. I glanced at my small bedside table and saw a framed picture. One that I looked at every morning. I picked it up. The picture was of me and Fluttershy, sitting on that hill, leaning on that tree, together. I took the picture out of it's frame and turned it over. Though I had already memorised the messages on the back long ago, I still liked to look at the words that had started my true life.

_I forgive you, and I love you._

_-Fluttershy_

_Fluttershy, I've missed you. My life was, and will be, meaningless without you. Your forgiveness to my actions is all that I wanted. And you have forgiven me. Fluttershy, I will never, as long as I live, yell at you again. I love you too._

_-Michael_

I have been in Equestria for a few months now, and everyday is just as good as the last. The sun always shines, except when the pegasus ponies either get lazy or just pile a bunch of storm clouds together. I can touch the clouds as well. And holy crap, they are the softest things in existence. Why Rainbow Dash naps on tree branches is a mystery to me. But the day is nothing when compared to the night. Stars are everywhere, billions more than there were in the human world. Nearly every night Fluttershy and I lie outside and gaze up at them.

One thing I don't particularly dislike, but neither do I like about Ponyville is the fact that everypony seems to have gotten it into their heads that I can give them relationship advice. I can do it easily, but it just infuriated me. Why couldn't everypony think a little bit more about relationships with other ponies by themselves?

Speaking of other ponies, I have met with a lot of them over the last few months. Most I recognised from Friendship is Magic, but with some, I had no idea who they were. One day, I met with Frederick Horseshoepin, the pianist from Canterlot. Apparently, he had heard from somepony that I was good at piano and had decided to come and see just how good I was. I made a mental note to hug Fluttershy later. Anyway, we sort of had a piano style battle-off. Beautiful song after beautiful song was played, but in the end, Frederick admitted defeat. Even though I won, I felt bad for him. His cutie mark specified that he should be master at piano and having to admit defeat must of crushed him. I reassured him that though I was good at piano, I would leave the playing up to him; it was his destiny after all. That seemed to brighten his mood a little, and we parted on good terms.

Out of all the ponies I met, excluding Fluttershy, the pony I connected with most was Twilight Sparkle. About a week after the party, we started getting into these long, in-depth conversations about anything and everything. We also loved to argue with each other about anything. Twilight certainly was not the pony who gave up easy. She would argue her point so passionately, that if she didn't think things were going her way, she would slam her hooves down on any surface and raise her voice, drowning out anything the other had to say. It was a good thing then, that I could yell just as loud as her. Most of our 'arguments' ended with us shaking hoof to hand, me turning around and leaving and as soon as I closed the door, we both started laughing. She was an enigma, Twilight. Actually, no, Pinkie Pie was much more difficult to understand than Twilight.

The bubbling pink party pony always seemed to want me around when a party was going down. Any and all parties she invited me to. On more than one occasion, I had received a singing telegram from her. She was so random, like the laws of physics seemed to make an exception just for her. She appeared out of nowhere, dropped from the sky and landed without injury, decorated entire rooms within seconds, defied gravity and more crazy things. I can't comprehend how she does it, but I don't mind. Not knowing is more fun than understanding, with her at least.

My life is extraordinarily different from the one back in my world. I have a group of friends who look out for each other and go on crazy adventures together to learn about friendship. I also have someone to love me. That was a miracle. Did I mention that my friends and my love are ponies from a kids show? Yeah... my life is pretty crazy.

I love my new life.

Then one day, my life changed.

I was sitting on a chair, reading a book when Fluttershy opened the door. I looked over at the door, closed my book with a snap, and stood up. Fluttershy looked really nervous, more nervous than I had seen her in a long time.

"Hey Fluttershy. What's up? You seem... tense..."

She was blushing and she kept glancing at the door.

"Fluttershy... are you alright?" I asked.

"I- I've been thinking about something these past few days."

"Thinking about what?"

She mumbled something.

"Speak up Fluttershy." I said.

Again, she failed to be heard. I walked over to her, knelt down and moved her face up to meet mine.

"What have you been thinking about?" I asked, very clearly.

"I- I want to marry you."

Her face turned the deepest shade of red and she looked away from me. Marriage? That... was unexpected. For one, she asked me, something that Fluttershy would possibly never do. I didn't know what to say. I had thought of it on occasion. But I had laughed it off as impossible. I thought it was crazy.

But, she did bring up a fair point. Marriage was the only way forward for us now. But how would others react to this pairing? Some ponies could barely accept our love as it is.

I moved Fluttershy's face back to mine and I planted a kiss on her lips. When we separated, I took a deep breath.

"Yes, Fluttershy. I will marry you."

Her eyes widened with happiness and she threw her forelegs around me. Suddenly the door burst open and Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and finally Pinkie Pie, who was wheeling a small cannon, entered the room. Pinkie's cannon went off, covering the room, me, and Fluttershy with ribbons, streamers and other assorted party decor.

"Engagement Party!" Pinkie shouted.

The next few weeks were a crazy time for both me and Fluttershy. Our engagement had caused quite a stir in pony populace. No wonder, since it was the first pony-human marriage ever. The wedding was the topic of conversation among everypony. I had received mixed feedback from the other ponies. Some felt happy for us, some didn't really care, and others... well, others had gone as far as to attempt to hurt Fluttershy. Those ponies wouldn't be trying anything like that again in a hurry.

Princess Celestia informed me that she was going to marry us in Canterlot Castle. This surprised me, because only royal weddings were held in Canterlot Castle. I guess Celestia was feeling generous.

The time came for me to choose a best mare. Now I knew how Twilight felt when she got an extra ticket for the Grand Galloping Gala. The mane 6 were relentless in trying to persuade me. But after 5 days of hard thinking, I knew who to give it to. I walked to a familiar tree-library and knocked on the door.

"Twilight!?" I shouted. "You in there?"

No response.

"Twiiiiiiiiiiilight!" I said.

The door creaked open. My smile dropped as I saw the purple pony a with messed up mane and wide, crazy eyes.

"OH HI, MICHAEL!" spoke Twilight, her ears flopping slightly.

"Uh oh." I whispered, and quickly turned around, trying to escape. But Twilight grabbed hold of me with her magic and moved me inside, slamming the door. She threw me across the room and I tumbled to the ground in front of a desk. Twilight advanced on me, twitching.

"I haven't learned anything about friendship in the last week." Twilight said, very crazily. "You must of learned something, right?" She stared at me, her eyes popping out of their sockets.

"U-uh..."

She grabbed me again with her magic and placed me behind a desk where a fresh piece of paper lay with a quill and ink pot next to them. Twilight stood next to me, bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Write! Write! Write! Do it now!" said Twilight, pushing the quill into my hands. I placed the quill into the ink pot. What have I learned about friendship? An idea blossomed in my mind. I placed quill to the paper and started to write. Once I had finished, I read over it.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_Your faithful student has dragged me into her home and told me to write a letter to you about friendship. She has gone crazy once again so I advise you to speak with her about this._

_But anyway, I've learned that love crosses with friendship powerfully. Love is an important element of friendship, for without the ability to love others, life would be very much different. Fluttershy and I are getting married, one of the true expressions of love and that wouldn't be possible unless we hadn't got to know each other as friends long ago._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Michael_

I sent the letter away using magic and looked at Twilight. Her mane had returned to her natural flat state, and she was looking very embarrassed with herself.

"Sorry about that." said Twilight.

"It's alright, Twilight." I replied. "Anyway, I've got something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be my best mare?"

Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Really? You want _me_ to be _your_ best mare?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, yes, I will your best mare. Now could you please leave? I've got some study to do."

I walked outside and closed the door. Suddenly, I heard a high-pitched squeal of excitement.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoooo ooosh! He asked ME! YAY!"

The big day had arrived. I woke up early and alone. Fluttershy had spent the night at Canterlot. I guess the whole 'bad-luck-if-you-see-each-other-before-the-wedding ' existed in Equestria too. I grabbed the suit that Rarity had made for me. She had been kind enough to leave wing holes for me. I briskly strolled over to the library and knocked on the door. Spike answered it, saying that Twilight had already left for Canterlot. I already knew this. I had just come for my Element ring. I felt that today I had to wear it. Taking it out of the glass container that it resided in along with the other Elements, I placed it over my finger, feeling the familiar rush of power.

I arrived in front of Canterlot Castle. I folded up my wings and proceeded to enter the castle. The multitude of guards let me pass, and it dawned on me exactly how many guards there were today.

I lost track of time. The lead up to the wedding was too fast. One moment, I was getting ready, hours away from the event, the next, I was standing in front of a whole lot of ponies, watching the doors at the end of the hall.

As I stood up the front, next to Twilight Sparkle, who was wearing a beautiful dress for the occasion, I couldn't help but feel self-conscious, an emotion that I am not accustomed with. I began to take note of my various flaws in my appearance and in my character. I nervously scratched my arm. Twilight looked at me.

"Nervous?" she whispered to me.

"Yeah."

The musical bird choir started and the large doors at the end of the hall opened to reveal a mare dressed in white. 3 small fillies I didn't know were trotting down the aisle, throwing rose petals on the ground, Fluttershy slowly proceeding up the aisle in their wake.

Fluttershy looked absolutely adorable. Rarity had done a good job with the dress. It looked similar to what Princess Cadence wore in A Canterlot Wedding Part 2. My heart started to gallop in my chest. Even from this distance, I could see Fluttershy's smile.

She drew ever closer, and I was getting really nervous. A familiar pressure touched my mind.

"_Come on, Michael." _I heard a familiar voice of a purple alicorn speak. _"Deep breaths... it will all be fine."_

"_Okay. Thanks Twilight."_

The pressure disappeared. I took one long steadying breath, and the knot in my stomach loosened. I looked at my soon-to-be wife more closely as she neared me.

She was even more adorable than before. Fluttershy was blushing, the red patches under each eye matching in colour to a rose interwoven into her hair. Her hair shone and seemed to sparkle when it moved. Her coat seemed to be radiating a warm yellow glow. She finally stepped up next to me, smiling.

Dare I say it? My heart exploded... twice.

Princess Celestia started addressing the crowd. However, I could barely even comprehend what she was saying. I was only focusing on the mare in front of me.

After saying our vows and the final two words, "I do.", Princess Celestia's voice rang out. "I now pronounce you, mare and human."

Fluttershy and I looked at one another for a few seconds. Then we kissed. As soon as our lips touched, something happened. I was surrounded with a white aura and lifted off the ground. I struggled against the force, but I couldn't break it. I looked down at ponies below, and all of them had a look of surprise of their face.

Then my skin started burning white hot. Before I could yell, I lost consciousness.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Fluttershy above me. She was looking down at me with a strange look on her face. My entire body was warm, like I was wrapped up in bed. Did I dream all of that?

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I feel fine." I replied.

"What do you remember?"

"It was this crazy dream. I was getting married to you, then I floated up into the sky. And that's about it... crazy, right?"

She still had that strange look on her face. It was then that I realised that there were multiple ponies surrounding me, all staring at me with the same look of confusion of their faces.

"What are you so confused about? Somepony please tell me!" I said.

"Ummm..." nervously started Fluttershy. "Have you looked at yourself recently?"

"No... Why would I..." I trailed off.

I raised my arms and stared at them. Only... they didn't look like arms anymore. Long jet black furry things were raised in front of me. My fingers were gone and in their place were slightly curved somethings... hooves. My eyes widened in surprise, and that's when I realised that my eyes were larger than before. I sat up. I looked down at my body, which was covered with the same black fur. My long legs had shortened, and they were also covered with fur, and they too ended with hooves. I twisted my new forelegs around and felt my back. My wings were there. I looked around at them and to my surprise I saw that they were covered in pure white fur, instead of the dark black that covered the rest of me. I reached my front legs up and brushed them through my mane. Something solid stopped my hooves from going all the way back. I felt it. It was a long horn. I dropped my hooves down, making an audible sound as they impacted against my back legs, while I tried to process everything that had happened. Somehow, amazingly... I had been turned into a pony. An alicorn to be exact.

I shakily got to my hooves, then nearly fell over as the unfamiliarity of my body struck me. Everypony moved back from me, gazing at me with looks of fear on their faces. I felt something hang from my neck as I rose. I looked down and saw that my necklace was still there. I looked around for my ring Element, which I knew was on my hand, but I couldn't see it. I would have to look for it later.

"It's all right." I said, glad to know that my voice hadn't changed. However, I could think what to say next. What could I say? Fluttershy slowly trotted closer to me.

"What happened to you?" she asked while trotting around me.

"Don't ask me." I replied. "But can we ask all these questions later? Aren't we forgetting that we getting married?

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh yeah."

The ponies slowly moved back to where they were before. As they moved, I saw something on the ground. My ring. I channelled my magic through my new horn and my ring rose with a white aura around it. I slipped it over my new horn and, with Fluttershy's help, returned to the front, stumbling slightly. Celestia was staring at me and then I realised that I was smaller than her now. The tables had turned. I looked at Fluttershy and she looked back at me, examining my new body with interest.

"It suits you." she spoke.

"Yeah... But I don't know what I feel about this."

Our small conversation was cut short by Celestia, who had started to address the crowd again.

Princess Celestia pronounced us, mare and colt.

After a long time, filled with dancing, food, and various other things, I finally managed to find a mirror to look at myself in my new body. I stared at my own reflection. I looked like a stallion from the show. My jet black fur with pure white wings stood out the most. My eyes were large, just like Fluttershy's, but mine were green. I had a shimmering silver mane and tail, which I thought was interesting, for my hair was a light brown colour before. Also, I noticed my tail was longer than the normal stallion tail. It was just shorter than Fluttershy's tail in fact. Finally, I looked at my cutie mark. It was 3 hearts, arranged at a slight angle from each other. The two smaller ones on the side were red and white, while the larger one in the middle was yellow.

I heard hoofsteps to my left. I turned and saw Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle all heading towards me. I bowed to the group then looked up at Celestia.

"Do you have any idea how I got turned into one of you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. However, we believe we can change you back, if you wish."

I thought about this. I never wanted to be turned into a pony. I wanted to remain as a human. But...

"No thanks Celestia. I will remain as a pony. Whatever happened to me must of happened for a reason."

Celestia bowed her head. "As you wish."

A few years have passed. I'm still a pony. Ponyville is still the same. Equestria isn't in danger. But today I am going on a special trip. I've finally convinced Celestia to allow me to return back to my world for a while. With a final kiss from Fluttershy, I stepped through the portal.

I returned from my world a few hours later. My friend had said a few interesting things. One of which rang out very clearly in my mind.

"_If you're married to Fluttershy, then are you having fillies?"_

How far was I going to take this relationship with Fluttershy? How far? Marriage was one thing, but children? Children?! No... maybe I wouldn't take it that far... _maybe_...

I woke up next to Fluttershy as always, and like most days, she was still asleep. But not for long though...

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" chorused two little voices.

Two little fillies jumped up and down on our bed. One was a deep shade of black with wings. The other was a brilliant shade of yellow with a horn. Fluttershy opened one sleepy eye.

"Guess what day it is today?" the two fillies said.

"What?" I asked, but I already knew.

"It's Hearts and Hooves Day!"

"Oh right!" I sighed, getting out of bed. "Lets get some breakfast."

But the two fillies didn't move. They were jumping up and down on Fluttershy. I pulled them off.

"Syntax Light and Sun Flare, leave your mother alone for a minute. Lets get some breakfast ready. Race ya to the kitchen!"

Syntax flapped his wings and flew downstairs with a burst of speed, and Sun fell through a hole she had just conjured in the floor. Looking back at my wife, still half-asleep in bed, I went downstairs to stop my kids from trashing the kitchen again.

Hearts and Hooves Day was yet another great success for the ponies. Everypony had their very special somepony with them. Even the rest of the mane 6 had finally found somepony. I saw Twilight Sparkle trotting with Flash Sentry, the two seemed lost in each other's eyes. Rainbow Dash was flying across the sky with Soarin', both of them with not a care in world. Pinkie Pie was bouncing animatedly next to Derpy... or is it Ditzy? I still have no idea, and she didn't give me an outright answer when I asked her. But anyway, even though the grey and pink pair were both mares, nopony seemed to care that much. Rarity was talking with a fashion pony I had never learned the name of, and finally Applejack and yet another pony I hadn't learned the name of yet, were both laughing.

I sat down on the cool grass and looked up slightly. Syntax was flying around in circles and Sun chased after him with newly formed magic wings. I smiled then lay down on the grass, closing my eyes in relaxation. Cold water splashed me in the face and I sat bolt upright, spluttering a little. I looked over my shoulder and Fluttershy was there, holding a bucket, with a mischievous smile on her face. I let out a small exhale of frustration and launched myself at her. I tackled her to the ground and rolled around for a while, giggling. Sun and Syntax had got tired of flying around and were now sleeping on the ground, tails wrapped around each other.

Fluttershy and I looked up at the sky of Celestia's day, soon to replaced with Luna's night. Fluttershy closed her eyes. I looked at our necklaces which sparkled in the light. I sat up and looked around. Everypony was happy and wildly in love. I sighed and flopped back down on the grass.

_All I wanted was for everyone around me to succeed in life and be happy._

My dream was complete.

It was now reality.

And I am,

Happy.


End file.
